


Fight As One

by billie33gd



Series: Passage of Time [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: He's got issues, Kind of AU, Loki Feels, Loki has no control, Lost Love, Love, M/M, Past, Steve Rogers Feels, lots of them - Freeform, these two are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie33gd/pseuds/billie33gd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Tesseract is stolen, Loki must push those who want chaos from his mind. He must learn to fight against those who wish to harm not only him, but Steve and the people of Earth as well.</p><p>(Part Two of the Passage of Time Series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

His eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in his surroundings and the noises around him. A radio, and a bustling city. The game, was it live?

He stretched, his muscles stiff and sore. Last thing he remembered was ice. Ice flowing up his arm, and all over him. They did it to, to save him. 

“Loki-” Steve Rogers snapped his head up, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. How long had they been out? Did Peggy and Stark find them? Was Loki even alive?

So may questions were flowing through his brain. But he concentrated on the game playing on the radio. Something was off. 

“Good morning.” A door opened, revealing a curly haired brunette with red lipstick. His heart tugged, thinking of Peggy. The woman turned to her watch. “Or should I say, afternoon.” 

“Where am I?” Steve asked carefully. He’d never seen that woman before. 

“You’re in a recovery room in New York City.” The woman smiled, separating her hands. His eyes flitted over her. Standard SSR uniform. She looked like an agent. He listened back to the radio, before focusing back on the woman again. 

“Where am I really?” He asked, voice darkening. If he was captured, Loki, Loki must be too. And close by.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” The woman responded with a nervous chuckle. 

“The game.” He met her eyes, and they flashed to the radio. “It’s from May, 1941. I know, cause I was there.” 

Her eyes widened in fear and Steve rose carefully from the bed. He stood much taller than she, but he wouldn’t harm her.

“Now, I’m gonna ask you again. Where am I?” 

“Captain Rogers-” 

“Who are you?!” He shouted. Before he could ask where his friend was, two men in black gear came through the door. 

Without hesitation, he shoved them through the wall, finding that it broke too easily. Steve jumped through, absorbing his surroundings. It was a room set up with a picture of the city by the windows. 

“Captain Rogers, wait!” The woman followed, but he was already taking off. Find Loki, and get the hell out of there. 

 _All agents code thirteen, I repeat all agents code thirteen._ Sounded over the intercom when Steve ran into a huge group of people. They spotted him, and he took off further, knocking a few over before making it outside. 

He had no idea where he really was. There were odd cars honking at him, and flashing lights and signs surrounding what looked like Time Square. Cars honked, and black ones surrounded him while he tried to look for a way out. 

“At ease soldier!” A voice shouted. Steve turned to it, finding a man with an eye patch and men in black suits around them. 

Steve just wanted to punch the man square in the jaw.

“Look, I’m sorry about that little show back there but,” He paused looking to the soldier. “We thought it best to break it to you slowly.”

"Break what?” He asked. Was he a prisoner? Was Loki dead? Was Peggy dead too?

“You’ve been asleep cap. For almost 70 years.” The man breathed out, weighing his reaction. 

Steve took a few deep breaths, gazing around him. No, no. This wasn’t real. It had to be a joke. Yes, maybe Loki made an illusion? But it felt too real. The man in front of him was living and breathing. It wasn’t a lie. 

“You gonna be okay?” 

“Yea, yea, I just,” He lied, looking at the people surrounding him. Dread filled his chest “I had a date.” 

 **~****~**  

“ _Eight o’clock on the dot. Don’t you dare be late. Understood?”_  

“ _You know, I still don’t know how to dance.” The captain smiled a little, feeling the cold encase his arm._  

“ _I’ll show you how, just be there.” Her voice was softer. He hated making her feel this way, and for even making Loki do this._

“ _We’ll have the band play something slow.” The ground came closer and closer. The cold moved up his arm. Taking a glimpse, the blue of Loki’s hand was on his shoulder and ice spread over his entire arm, moving to his entire body. “I’d hate to step on your-_ ”

Steve awoke with a jolt, nearly falling out of the small bed. His face was hot, entire body aching, sweating, and yet freezing at the same time.

It had been nearly two weeks. Nearly fourteen agonizing days in a new century, a new world. He couldn’t look at anything without being completely confused, or missing the old New York. His New York.

There were more people, more homes, more poverty, and even more skyscrapers. Sometimes, it was too much. 

Then he would sit and think. Just let his mind wander to the past. The ‘what ifs’. What if he had made it home? What if he saw his Howling Commandos again? What, what if he had gotten the life with Peggy he wanted? 

It was agonizing, yes. But Steve was a soldier. He could hold strong. 

He had too. Because if he broke now, the captain knew that Loki would be angry and destroy anything he could. 

Steve closed his eyes, deciding to shower. It could help relax him, but he knew better as the conversation from a couple says ago still played like a broken record in his mind. 

“ _Agent Laufeyson, Loki, is still asleep.” The man with one eye answered slowly, only hours later. “Woke briefly when you did.”_  

“ _Can I see him?” Steve asked, arms crossed while sitting in the office._

“ _I don’t think that is a good idea Captain Rogers-”_  

“ _Can. I. See. Him.” Steve had set an edge to his voice. He didn’t care who this man was or about his supposed high ranking position. The captain didn’t trust him after the stunt he pulled with Steve waking up. So no trust. Not with Loki. Not with himself._  

“ _Follow me.” The director stood, and Steve kept close. They went deep into the unfamiliar base, noticing that there was more probably going on than SHIELD was letting on. When they stopped in front of a glass room, Steve gasped quietly at the sight in front of him._  

 _There was Loki, almost like they had first met. Covered in wires and surrounded by machines. This time, keeping him alive. His skin was still the deep blue the captain had seen only a handful of times, but blood was still seeping from his nose and ears._  

 _The sight was almost too much, but Steve wasn’t about to give up._  

 _Loki’s magic hadn’t healed when he saved Steve. He had known it could kill him._  

“ _He did it to save me.” Steve whispered, pushing the door open._  

“ _From what we can tell, he’s healing better since you woke. The report we have is that magic is his healing and energy-”_  

“ _It flows like blood.” Steve answered, spying an oxygen mask over the gods nose and mouth. “When a tracking spell he placed on Schmidt activated fully, it started to pull Loki’s magic, slowly killing him. I think the same happened when he froze me.”_

“ _He saved you. You would have died if he hadn’t been there. Agent Carter and Howard Stark started the expedition and the Maria Stark Foundation continued it for years.”_  

“ _Director, I would like to stay here. If he wakes, at least I can tell him what happened. Or he’ll act as I have, and destroy a lot more than I did.”_  

“ _I’ll allow it.” The man nodded. “There is a button on his bed you can push if he wakes.”_  

“ _Thank you.” Steve turned back to his friend, pulling a spare chair to him. He wouldn’t leave him. Not when he did this to save Steve. To save the people of the planet he recently began to call home_. 

The shock was still evident to him. Steve still didn’t understand what had happened. They had found both he and Loki, still alive and frozen in the fallen aircraft. But there was no real explanation as to how he was alive. 

Deep, deep down, the captain knew it was Loki. The ice traveling up his arm, over his neck. Preserving him, as long as the other was still alive. 

Loki thought he deserved death, but Steve was going to hopefully convince the god to believe that life would be okay. 

He just didn’t know when he would have that opportunity. 

 **~****~**  

 _Wake little Jotun. Revel in your destiny. Become what you were born to be._  

The voice swirled in his mind, but words would not leave the weak god’s mouth. He couldn’t get it to stop. Couldn’t get it to shut off, and leave his mind alone. 

 _70 years to sink into your subconscious, little Jotun. I will not leave. Never will I leave your magnificent mind alone._  

“Loki? Can you hear me?” The god heard, the new voice sounding familiar. Sounding, real and, stronger. 

_Your imagination will not save you now. They mean you harm. To take you, and test you, while your friend just watches._

His arms were bound, something holding him down when he attempted to move. 

“Loki, settle down.” The voice spoke again, the injured god finding it calming. Yet he could not ignore the other voice. Telling him, telling him… 

 _Kill the mortals._  

His hands shot forward and broke what held his hand. His eyes were wide as he grabbed the blonde man by the throat. 

“Loki-” The man gasped. He was familiar to the god. The blonde hair, and blue eyes. Even his voice was ever so present in his mind. He ripped the cords from his arms, pulling the long tube out of his nose with a painful gasp. 

 _Prove yourself to be worthy of your heritage._  

“Get it out of my mind.” Loki breathed out, fighting the urge to squeeze even tighter. To watch this mans eyes redden. 

“It’s me,” The blonde choked, watching the god’s eyes plead. “Steve, remember? Steve Rogers?” 

“Steve…” He breathed, grip loosening enough for the blonde to take his arm, twisting it to his back. The god cried out in pain, his body still responding weakly.

“Who am I?” He asked curtly, forcing Loki to his knees, holding his head against the bed. Steve locked the hold, getting him to still.

“S-Steve Rogers, Captain America.” Loki gasped in pain, sudden memories flooding into his clouded mind.

“Are you done?” 

“It,” He paused, pushing the dark thoughts away. “I believe it has passed, Captain Rogers.” 

“Good.” Steve pulled away, offering his hand to help Loki stand. He handed Loki his handkerchief, allowing the god to cover his bloody nose. “Sorry about that, but you could have killed others.”

“I am grateful.” The god nodded, settling on the bed. He took in his surroundings, the machines he ripped from his arms. Everything looked so new, so, off. “Where are we?” 

“SHIELD base-” 

“Seems to me that you’ve caused quite a scare, Agent Laufeyson.” The eye patched man stepped in, followed by a woman in a blue bodysuit. 

“How do you know who I am?” Loki asked, an anger suddenly flooding through his chest. He had never seen this man before. How did he know Loki’s name? _Full_ name? 

The man smirked, causing Loki to force himself up. But an arm caught him, stopping the angered god in his tracks. 

“What do you want Director?” Steve spoke up, keeping Loki back, and his own temper under control.

“The agent is awake, and by the looks of it, regaining his strength quickly.” Fury answered, eye falling on Loki. “We know of your involvement in New Mexico via your file. Yet frozen in the ice when it happened-” 

“Frozen?” Loki whispered, screwing his eyes closed. Yes, the casket, the plane, the captain speaking with Agent Carter- 

“Yes, frozen-” 

“You let us go then.” The god demanded, weary of his strength. “You have no need to keep myself and the captain. We stopped Schmidt. Our service is finished-”

“Loki, there’s more.” Steve responded, his hand gripping Loki’s shoulder. “I think you should leave us for now Director Fury.”

“I don’t think so-” 

“Do you really want to fight me on this?” Steve gritted his teeth, eyes hard. 

The man nodded, turning with the woman behind him. When the door closed, Steve faced Loki again, finding the god already looking exasperated. 

“New Mexico…” The god breathed, sitting on the bed as he wiped his nose once more. “I take it the year is no longer 1942?”

Steve shook his head, sitting beside Loki. 

“Not anymore.” 

“You were supposed to live. Not I.” He whispered. “My magic, the ice, it should have sustained you. Not myself.” 

“I figured it was closer to how it worked with Schmidt?” The captain asked, setting a hand gently on Loki’s shoulder.

“We must have been barely alive. My magic was utterly gone when I used the casket to freeze you. "

“You expected death. Why would you do that Loki? Why would you think my life is worth more than yours?”

“Because the world needs Captain America more than they need a mentally erratic god.” Loki coughed again, blood splattering the handkerchief lightly.

“You’re not healed-” Steve began. This couldn’t be right. Shouldn’t Loki have healed? And even if the magic was keeping them both alive, wouldn’t it have at least healed him better?

“It will take time. How much, I know not.” He wheezed, lying back against the pillows. “I fear I am stuck once again." 

“You and me both.” Steve grumbled, watching Loki carefully. He was still pale, barely a color lighter than the sheets. His green eyes stood out and his dark hair no longer shined like Steve remembered. “They won’t let me leave the base until I’m deemed healthy.”

“They want your blood, and that is all Captain.”

“They’ve taken enough in the past two weeks-”

“Two?” Loki coughed again, eyes wide as he sat up. Then, he felt the tug. A pull in his chest. It was only slight, but there. “I am still attached to you.”

“It was getting better when I woke.”

“There is still a tiny part.” The god frowned, fingers running through his dark matted hair. “It does not wish to be removed.”

“Is that bad?” Steve asked, worried. He didn’t want a repeat of before. So, so much blood.

“No.” Loki responded, lost in his own thoughts. He couldn’t understand why a piece of his magic wouldn’t let go. A piece that linked with emotions, with pain and happiness. “I cannot explain right now. It, it is odd.”

“As long as it’s safe-”

“I am sorry Captain Rogers,” The brunette came back in. “The Director needs to speak with Agent Laufeyson.”

“Then he can come in.” Steve cracked, refusing to leave Loki. The captain didn’t believe he was strong enough to deal with the Director.

“Privately. You can come back in the morning.”

“I-” 

“Steve,” Loki’s hand rested against Steve’s shoulder momentarily. “I believe I can handle the one eyed man. It is okay to leave for the night. You will know if I need help.”

Frowning, Steve stood, squeezing Loki’s arm. He found it assuring, the physical contact making him feel almost better 

Director Fury nodded as he strode past, and once the door closed, Steve wished he would have been able to stay.

For some reason, he knew Loki was fine. Something was telling him that Loki was dealing with the director and his assistant just fine.

Thing was, the captain wanted to know how he was feeling this. 

**~****~**

“You have rid the room of the captain, Director,” The strained god coughed again, still using the handkerchief Steve had provided. “What would you want with me?”

“We didn’t prevent the Destroyer in Puente Antiguo as you asked. We have your file Loki, listing quite a lot of things that are not sane.” He stood at the foot of the bed, watching Loki carefully.

“If you had gone against what I had said, then I would not be here. Paradox’s do exist Director Fury, even where I am from.”

“You destroyed a town.”

“I know this. Yet I could not do anything about it. So I ask again, what would you want with me if I am to be held accountable for my actions?” Loki breathed out, ignoring the pain in his head. He didn’t want to deal with it right then.

“We could send you home.”

“The bridge is broken.”

“Or you could stay locked up for your crimes.”

“I see.” The god looked away for a moment, even though it portrayed his fear. Loki knew the day would come.

“Or,” The Director paused, Loki’s ears perking at the change in his voice, “Since no one was killed in New Mexico, and you have worked with the SSR in the past alongside Captain Rogers, we could allow you to continue your work with SHIELD. As long as you maintain sanity and don’t go batshit crazy on another one of Earth’s towns-”

“I assure you that I have no interest in destroying another town.” Loki responded quietly. “I was after Thor and the other four who defied my orders when I was king. The Destroyer was sent for them, not the citizens of Midgard.”

“Well then Agent Laufeyson, I believe we’re off to a start.”

“Is there anything else you need? I am terribly worn out.” Loki played off his exhaustion, leaning back.

“If your condition improves, you will be released tomorrow and shown to your quarters. We already have a project for you Agent. If you remember the Tesseract-”

“You cannot wish to control it.”

“We only want to understand, not use it. Once you are shown your quarters at base, you will work with Dr. Selvig on Project PEGESUS. That’s an order.”

Loki’s anger flared once again, but he contained it, and kept his head against the pillow, eyes shut. It wasn’t worth the energy to fight this man.

“We will see you when you start your work Agent Laufeyson.” The director nodded, walking out of the room with the same woman beside him.

The god closed his eyes, aware of the eyes prying into him through the various viewing objects around the room. He was worn. So, so tired, and just done.

 _My little Jotun, give in to your desires. You are a_ _**god** _ _. Do not listen to these petty mortals, and their lies. You are not free. You are a prisoner._

“Prisoner…” He whispered, eyes still closed.

_I am coming for you Loki of Asgard._

“No,”

_Be weary Jotun. I shall give you a glorious purpose._


	2. Chapter Two

Fury jumped out from the helicopter, following right behind Agent Hill. This had been a long week, and now something else was acting up. He really wished he wasn't equipped to deal with this shit.

Stark was dying, but finally found a way to fix said _inevitable_ death. For now they made him a ‘consultant’ to SHIELD, yet he was still the annoying little prick he always had been. Even developed an arc reactor to power a building in his endeavor to change the world (Fury believed the man was bored, and with a mind like that, something had to be done)

Information on Banner had resulted in them tracing his last whereabouts. Fleeing from Harlem to British Columbia had been easy. No eyes watching, or even searching at that juncture. Somehow, the man had moved to Calcutta within the last few months. Without an incident, thank god.

Romanoff was on a mission, out of reach. (Technically out of reach, they _could_ get a hold of her, but no one wanted their funeral that soon) She deserved it after dealing with Stark.

Barton was stationed over project PEGASUS. No one would be taking his place. Since New Mexico, he had wanted to work somewhat with Selvig and after SHIELD collected pieces of the destroyer, he was the only one available. Fury wanted him in action, but it turns out he had already caught someone attempting to steal information about PEGASUS. Well, you could imagine where they would be now.

SHIELD had just dealt with the God of Thunder, realizing that they wouldn't be hearing back from him any time in the near future. Jane Foster was being allowed to continue her research.

Steve Rogers was just unfrozen a couple weeks ago, along with his godly counterpart, Agent Loki Laufeyson. Fury was _really_ tired of the captains questions and concerns regarding the god.

Loki, oh how much the director was _done_ with him. He woke, not recognizing where he was. Captain Rogers was able to calm him, but in reality, they knew what the god could become. They were prepared, even if he was working on their side, for now.

Placing the agent on Project PEGASUS had raised an uproar with Selvig. Apparently, after realizing who Loki was, the elder man threw a punch at him.

One left with a black eye, and the other, with a _very_ broken hand. (Coulson had filed the paperwork and was not happy. Both, had a very _long_ conversation about grievances, and being well, more _considerate_ of other peoples feelings.)

Fury was really just wanting to have his long overdue vacation. Fuck everything, the world can burn while he relaxes on a beach in the middle of nowhere, with a chilled beer in his hand

Now, the man just arrived at base. Because (according to Coulson, whom he placed here to deal with _this_ kind of shit), Selvig was having a panic attack about PEGASUS.

“How bad is it?” The man shouted over the helicopter’s loud spinning blades. He looked to Agent Coulson, who rushed foreword, to meet the two.

“That’s the problem sir,” Coulson slipped his glasses off. “We don’t know.”

The three took an elevator deep into the base.

“Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago-”

“NASA didn't authorize Selvig to go to test phase,” They walked further into their NASA base as other agents and personnel hurried out for evacuation.

“He wasn't testing it. He and Agent Laufeyson weren't even in the room. Spontaneous event-”

“It just turned itself on?” Hill asked, trailing closely behind the director.

“What are the energy levels now?” The director asked, and realized how dangerous this was beginning to sound.

“Climbing. When Selvig and Agent Laufeyson couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac.” Coulson answered.

“How long to get everyone out?”

“We should be clear in the next half hour.”

“Do better.” Fury turned to his best agent. Coulson nodded, before turning to help the others hurry out of the facility.

“Sir, evacuation may be futile.” Hill began, following her superior down the long winding steps, further into the base.

“We should tell them to go back to their beds and sleep, Agent?”

“If we can’t control the Tesseract's energy, there my not be a safe distance-”

“I need you to make sure the Phase Two prototypes are shipped out.” Fury continued to walk ahead. He knew the risks, he knew what could happen.

“Sir, is that really a priority right now?” The agent pushed, catching up to Fury.

“Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on Agent Hill. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase Two on a truck and out of here.”

“Yes sir.” Hill’s response was still. She was angry, the director could tell, but he also knew that their research had to be safe and secured.

He walked into the test chamber, the room so vast that the moment he spoke, his voice echoed through the entirety of it’s capacity.

“Talk to me doctor.”

“Director,” Dr. Selvig approached him, his walk speedier than normal. “The Tesseract is misbehaving-”

“Is that supposed to be funny?”

“No, I am afraid it is not.” His eye fell on Loki as the god approached beside Selvig, the lab coat almost too short for him. “The Tesseract is not only active, she is _behaving_.”

“I assumed the plug was pulled then?” He followed, Selvig rushing, and Loki darting his eyes to the tablet in his palm.

Something felt, off, in the room, and Loki couldn't put his finger on it. Often at times, he would ask the others, watch their readings, watch _them_.

The Tesseract was powerful, which was the only reason why Odin hid it _long_ before Thor and Loki were born. Odin had a trust in the humans, and now, so did Thor.

Loki accepted them, trusting only a few that he worked and knew personally. The man in the corner, up in the rafters (Hawkeye, he believed was the code name) was someone he sensed. Watching their every movement, looking for any motive.

Doing his job, and doing it well. For some unbidden reason, Loki knew he could have a _trust_ in this man.

“She’s an energy source, she turns the power back on if we cut it off.” Selvig continued his exchange with the director. “If she reaches peak level…”

“We've prepared for this situation doctor. Harnessing the energy from space.”

“Yet I find that we do not have such a harness.” Loki supplemented, turning his gaze from the rafters toward the man.

_You know the truth, little Jotun. And yet, you keep lying to yourself. The harness is strong._

Loki shook his head, closing his eyes tightly to ignore it. _**Ignore, ignore, ignore. They cannot get to you-** _

“Our calculations are far from complete,” Selvig responded, eyeing Loki suspiciously. The god knew his, _off_ , moments always were watched.

He felt it frightened them just a bit.

“She’s throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing too harmful. Just low levels of gamma radiation.” The man continued to type, the cube glowing in the distance.

“That can be harmful.” The director supplied, giving Loki the impression that something major had happened.

(Though he did _know_ something along the lines of a _hulk_ incident, involving a scientist named Bruce Banner had happened. He had researched anything to do with a super-soldier serum after he awoke.)

“And where is Agent Barton?”

“The hawk?” Loki asked with a smirk. “Up in his nest, as per usual director.”

The man came down and walked up with the director toward the cube.

“Have you seen anything that might set this thing off Agent?” Fury questioned.

“Doctors,” One of the fellow scientists grabbed Selvig and Loki’s attention. “It’s spiking again.”

“No one has come and gone.” Barton countered. “Selvig is clean. The other guy, our old friend, seems to be generally clean too.”

“Generally? He’s had no contact with the outside world since we added him a week ago. His lovely counterpart knows he's on a mission, that's about it.”

“He has moments sir. He pauses, eyes glazed over, before he shakes his head and returns to work. It’s odd, but I have seen no further contact.”

“Do you think there is something wrong with Agent Laufeyson?”

“We know the incident in New Mexico. We know of him fighting with Captain Rogers in WWII, but do we know much else?”

“We know what we've been told-”

“And yet, you’re still okay with trusting the God of Mischief and Lies, sir?” Barton clasped his hands behind him, eyes casting over the rushing god.

“He has shown no sense of betrayal, and I intend on keeping him around Agent Barton.” Fury responded.

The man nodded and crossed his arms as his eye fell to the cube. “If there was any tampering sir, it wasn't at this end.”

“At this end?”

“Well, the cube, is another doorway to the other end of space, right?” Barton looked to the director. “Doors open from both sides.”

The base began to shake slowly, felt on all floors, and the cube sent a small surge out, distracting Selvig for a second.

“It is not ready,” Loki shook his head, watching the levels on the computer. He couldn't help but stare as the cube began to glow, gathering energy and power.

But his mind began to throb, a huge pulse of unknown, unwanted words flowing though, burning like a dry forest in his brain.

_It would be unwise to hold back, Loki of Asgard._

The voice was different. Higher, feminine, and dreadfully familiar.

The Tesseract jolted the entire base again, sparks of radiation pulsing. The cube shot a large ray of light, opening a chasm, much like the one that enveloped the Red Skull. Loki’s eyes would not leave the vast amount of darkness behind it.

It was oh so familiar, and he couldn't help his gaze as a form began to materialize. The portal closed, blasting the excess radiation throughout the room as it gathered up into the dome.

 _My master has sent me Son of Odin, to acquire you_ , _and to take this realm. Take it for my own as the mortals suffer._

Loki covered his ears again, eyes screwed closed. _**Please, please, please let me go.** _ The voice was too much. Too shrill, taking in his thoughts, his nightmares. Using anything against him.

_Bask in the glory of the Gods, Jotun._

SHIELD agents advanced on the person, but Loki knew it was in vain.

The woman rose slowly, her blonde hair and green cowl glowing in the light of a scepter she gripped tightly.

“Ma’am, please set your weapon down.” Fury shouted, hands on his gun. This, well this was fucking new.

She gazed at it, a smirk playing at her lips before sending a blast at Fury and Barton. The agent pushed Fury away and dodged the blast in time.

The scepter blasted any and all who came near the deranged arrival, her shrill laughter bouncing around the hall. Barton shot and she reciprocated, blasting a scientist into an oblivion of light.

“You have such a beating heart, pretty boy.” She approached him, grabbing his wrist holding the firearm and pushing the scepter against his chest. The blue from the gem absorbed into his chest, flowing through to his eyes. They darkened for a moment, before a hazy blue took them over.

Fury began casing the Tesseract. Loki stood up, silently urging Selvig to leave before the familiar eyes fell upon him.

“Tsk, tsk Son of Odin.” She appeared beside him, a green haze binding his wrists. Loki knew, _felt_ , that his magic was still severely weak, and the green cords forming pulled more and more, taking what was left of the already depleted stores.

Loki watched Fury. Distract her, yes. That would be the right option, even if he didn't exactly _trust_ the director with the Tesseract.

“I sense your powers having grown stronger over the centuries. Did you finally find a suitable tutor?” The god snarked. Inside, he felt his head begin to throb more and now, Barton was possessed by this, this scepter she was wielding.

“You do well to not speak little Trickster-”

“Ah, so stolen power yes?” His eyebrows quirked. This was dangerous. He _knew_ her, and yet, he couldn't help but berate, as her green eyes narrowed enough for him to see. “No, no this is good. Not stolen power, oh no. You are too much a coward to steal anything for yourself as I recall. Borrowed, more like it-”

The blow came so hard, Loki felt his entire body jerk. Two weeks was not enough time to recover properly. Still weak, he fell to the floor, spitting blood onto the concrete. Steve, well, the solider was going to have words with him about this. The god felt it. (If he even wanted to _see_ Loki. Clearly his opinion changed drastically, leaving the god sad and angry altogether.)

“Yet I am correct.” Loki still retorted, a bloody smile forming on the ground. Yes, the stone. He could see the small object around her neck, hanging delicately.

“I was hoping to leave you as is, dear trickster, but it seems you are still trying to fight the darkness you so openly welcomed during your fall from power.” She sneered and thrust the scepter against his chest, breaking not only clothing, but his skin. Loki howled, feeling the power, feeling his mind being ripped apart again and again. The memories of the void coming back, what he encountered flooding into his already frail mind.

_You obey me now, trickster._

“Please don’t, I still need that.” Her voice was cool and calm.

Fury stopped. “This doesn't have to get any messier.”

“Why, of course it does.” Her smile widened as she tread lightly around the body of a scientist on the floor. “I have come too far for anything else.”

Fury turned slowly, staring the woman down with his eye. She didn't frighten him, no, but he could feel her anger radiate.

“I am Amora, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.”

“Amora, enemy of Thor, banished from Asgard?” Selvig spoke, rising from the ground.

“We have no quarrel with your people-” Fury began.

“Yes, but an ant has no quarrel with a boot.”

“Do you plan to step on us?”

“I come with glad tidings.” She held the scepter tighter, walking imperceptibly forward. “Of a world made free,”

“Free from what?” He spoke again, feeling the radiation build behind him. They like to talk, always love to show off, and make their plans known. It was a weak trait, and Fury knew exactly how to exploit it.

“Freedom,” Amora’s voice was airy and a smile broke, teeth gleaming in the light of her scepter. “Freedom, is life’s greatest lie. And once you accept that, in your heart,” She turned and pushed the scepter against Selvig’s chest. “You will know such peace.”

“Uh huh. You _say_ peace, but I’m inclined to believe you think the other thing-”

“Ma’am,” Barton spoke, approaching Amora with ease. The radiation gathered, peeling away pieces of rock from the dome. “Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow, dropping about a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us.”

“Like the Pharaohs of old.” The director smirked.

“He is right.” Loki spoke, eyes glowing a brighter blue than the others, the power overwhelming his mind. “The portal is collapsing in on itself. We have a possibly two minutes before this goes critical.”

Amora only looked to Barton, before he shot Fury in the chest. Walking forward, Loki took the case, following beside Amora with Barton and Selvig on her tail.

“We need these vehicles.”

Hill watched the strange group walk by, the woman hopping into the back of the truck. Loki gripped the case tightly in his hands and took the passenger side, while Barton revved the car up.

‘ _Hill, HILL! Barton, Selvig, and Laufeyson have been compromised!”_

Barton fired, and the other agent dived, narrowly missing the bullet. She shot as the car sped off, almost hitting the woman in the back.

‘ _They've got the tesseract, shut them down!’_ Fury’s voice barked again into the radio. Hill jumped into the nearest car, following the truck and watched the other agents do the same.

Whatever the woman was holding sent a blast and hit one of the cars, only to block the others.

She finally caught up with their truck, slamming on the brakes to turn into theirs. Hill shot furiously, Barton doing the same as rocks from the building started to fall. The car sped up, throwing Hill off, and speeding out of the base.

Fury heard Coulson confirm full evacuation before climbing into the helicopter.

He watched in horror as the radiation finally exploded. The base collapsed in on itself, sinking into the ground below. Explosions in other areas throughout the base continued to rock the landscape.

Amora blasted the helicopter and Fury jumped from it, shooting at her frantically. He knew it was no use, but this Asgardian took his men.

The familiarity between Amora and Loki bothered the director, but after watching him haggle and berate her, he guessed different. Loki had unwilling succumbed to the scepter, the roar of pain and agony echoing through the hall. Those two had a history and it most likely involved Loki’s brother.

Shit was going to go down.

‘ _Director,’_ Coulson’s voice spoke through the radio. _‘Director Fury, do you copy?’_

“The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?”

‘ _A lot of men still under sir. Don’t know how many survivors.’_ She responded, sounding tired and worn.

“Get to the general call. I want every single living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase.”

‘ _Roger that.’_ Hill opted out.

“Coulson, get back to base. This, is a level seven. As of right now, we, are at war.”

‘ _What do we do?’_ Coulson countered, his voice wavering. If Fury didn't know the man so well, he wouldn't have picked up on it.

Fury’s mind flashed to the best option. He knew it was dangerous, and particularity reckless, but it was the mans only choice.

Assemble a team, or watch his world _burn._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy, there is more for you lovely readers. Thank you for the response to the first chapter!  
> I am going to try to update every Monday (That is my day off) so I WILL DO MY BEST.  
> Let me know how you guys enjoy this chapter, it was really hard to write some of this. (Which is why it took so long to finish and the fact that the keyboard on my laptop had broke so I was using a wireless keyboard on my keyboard and it was hard to use so I stopped typing on that one out of frustration.)  
> P.S. This chapter has taken a lot from the movie, kind of like the first story. Loki and Steve are still working through just waking up and their friendship at this point.  
> Another P.S. I kind of have a playlist for these two (Instrumental and Lyrical) so maybe at the end I will post it. You can't laugh though some are ridiculous 80's songs, but come on they work in my head.
> 
> I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A MAGNIFICENT MONDAY.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury comes to Steve for a mission, and Loki keeps fighting against the scepter and who controls it.

Visions of the past ran through, absorbing any feeling, any thought floating around. The nightmares. The never _ceasing_ , never _dying_ nightmares of the past radiated throughout the vast emptiness of his mind.

Steve continued his assault on the punching bag, memories of Hydra, the cube, of his commandos and Peggy flooding his mind.

‘ _I gotta put her down in the water’_

‘ _You won’t be alone.’_

The _only_ thing he had was Loki. And even then, he wasn’t allowed to see him. Not until the project they had him on had finished. Not until SHIELD had no more of a use for him.

And boy, did the captain hate it. It wasn’t right, nor fair to either of them. He despised the situation this, this Director Fury had now caused.

Loki couldn’t speak a word to Steve about the project. For the safety of the nation, blah, blah, blah. (He was Captain America, always _fighting_ for his nation.) Two days after his release from medical, the god was whisked away, leaving Steve with a weird feeling in his chest.

Ever since Loki woke, Steve felt the need to just _be_ there. Something always tugged in his chest, but Loki was the only person he had left from his time. (Even if he _wasn’t_ from his time)

But sometimes, the difficulties of this new era wore down on Steve, and the night before Loki left for his mission, much to Steve’s disappointment, a nasty spat occurred, leaving the soldier angrier than seeing Loki in the medical bed.

‘ _A god can adjust easily Steve.’ Loki sat back, feet sliding gracefully onto the table. ‘Our lifetimes are so long, so vast, that a mortal’s life would be in the blink of an eye.’_

‘ _So you’re telling me that you don’t feel a_ _ **thing**_ _about loosing anyone? Leaving them behind?’ Steve’s nostrils flared in annoyance as he sat across from Loki._

‘ _It has happened to me before. So it does not hurt me like it once did.’ Loki’s voice had a hint of sadness, only enough for Steve to notice._

‘ _These were people you cared for-’_

‘ _And yet I knew I would outlive them Captain Rogers.’ The god snapped, taking Steve by surprise. ‘Why grow attached when they will wither away into dust?’_

‘ _Because you worked with them. You saved their lives. Can you honestly say you’re that heartless?’_

‘ _Caring is not an advantage-’_

‘ _Do you remember the conversation we had, just before the last mission Loki?’ Steve sat forward, watching the gods eyes soften for just a moment._

‘ _I was dying-’_

‘ _Oh, that is rich. Really, using your situation like that is wrong. I don’t know how, but you have me utterly convinced now. Because you obviously didn’t freeze me to make certain I survive, either right? That was just the logical situation, hmm? Save the specimen, save the earth?’_

_That hit Loki, and Steve knew he jabbed a rough spot. His eyes narrowed, and the slim man stood, bending over to grab Steve by the shirt._

‘ _I have watched people die. More than you could_ _ **ever**_ _imagine Captain. I have lost many in all my years, including what was to be my family. I lost what was my_ _ **home**_ **.** _And not by choice Rogers. Not. By. Choice.’_

_Steve met his eyes, and the words came before he even knew what he was saying._

‘ _You_ _ **chose**_ _to let go of the scepter.’_

_Loki’s hand released Steve, eyes cold an unyielding._

_**Your home is with me Loki** _ **,** _is what Steve_ _**wanted** _ _to say._

‘ _It seems you have your reservations about myself, Captain Rogers.’ Loki backed away and grabbed his coat. Steve caught his eyes briefly, the sadness taking over quickly. ‘I have work I need to do, so I request that you do not speak with me.’_

‘ _Loki-’ Steve struggled, but the door had already slammed closed, leaving the soldier alone._

He threw another fist into the bag, causing the entire thing to rip and fly down the gym.

Steve breathed, letting his anger subside for a moment.

What he had said, the soldier knew was terrible. And now, if felt as if it was too late. Loki couldn’t be contacted, and even sending a worded message through the phone (Steve was still getting used to the tiny communication device he was told to keep at all times) hadn’t gotten through to him.

It had been a week. Steve couldn’t help his worry as he lifted another bag to the hook, and began to throw several angered hits right into it.

“Trouble sleeping?” The director’s voice snapped him back into reality.

“Slept for seventy years sir” Strike. “I think I’ve had my fill.” Again, and again and again.

“Then you should get out. Celebrate.” The man toddled forward, continuing his words. “Seeing the world.”

The captain stopped, giving Fury a once over, before starting to unwrap his hands.

“I went under, the world was at war. I awaken, they say we won. They didn’t say we lost.”

“We’ve made some mistakes along the way.” The director stopped in front of Steve, holding a folder in his palms. “And some, very recently.”

“You here with a mission, sir? Trying to get me back into the world?” He finished unraveling the tape around his hands, a sinking feeling entering his chest.

“Trying to save it.” This, didn’t fell right, and Steve could tell by the manner Fury answered, something was wrong.

The captain took the folder, curiosity peaking the moment he recognized the photo of the cube residing inside.

“Hydra’s secret weapon.” He wouldn’t admit it, but his voice faltered just for that moment. The cube brought back too many terrible nightmares at once.

“Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you.” Fury stated, hands folded calmly behind his back. “He thought what we think; The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited, sustainable energy. That’s something the world sorely needs.”

Steve closed the folder, handing it back.

“Who took it from you?” He raised an eyebrow. The answer wasn’t going to be a good one, and Steve knew that.

“She is called Amora, and she’s not from around here-”

“Amora, hmm.” The name sounded faintly familiar, forcing Steve to rack his brain. Then it hit. “Amora the Enchantress?”

“You’ve heard of her?”

“Loki, he had mentioned being her tutor or something of the sort. He didn’t like it being brought up.” The captain scratched his head. “He would be your best bet against her.”

“Therein lies the problem Captain.” Fury bowed his head slightly, and Steve knew that look.

“Director?” No, something couldn’t have happened. Not already. They had just awoken, just, just got back into a life.

“This, Amora, has the ability to take over ones mind with the scepter of some sort. Agent Laufeyson, Agent Barton and Dr. Selvig have been taken and are under her control.”

It took _everything_ in Steve to not attack Fury and beat him to a pulp.

“If you would please repeat that director? I don’t believe I heard you.” The captain seethed, gripping his hands tightly together as he sat.

“I know you heard me soldier.” Fury crossed his wrists, gripping the folder tight. Steve watched him. The man _knew_ he messed up, and was unhappy with the result. Three of his own men (Loki was taken. Loki, Loki, _Loki._ ) were taken right from under his nose. “There’s a lot we’re going to have to bring you up to speed on, if you’re in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know.”

“At this point, I doubt that anything would surprise me.” Steve stood up, taking deep breaths and counting to calm himself down.

“Ten bucks say’s you’re wrong.” Fury’s amused voice didn’t stop him as he grabbed his bag, and lifted a punching bag onto his shoulder. “There’s a debriefing packet waiting for you at your apartment. Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we should know?”

_It’ll make Loki weak. It’ll take over his good heart and poison him against the world._

“You should of left it in the water.”

~****~

He read the debriefing packet. He _memorized_ the debriefing packet. Front to back. Word for word.

**Agent Clint Barton: Compromised. Brought in alive, if possible.**

**Agent Loki Laufeyson: Compromised. Past association with hostile. Brought in alive, if possible.**

**Dr. Eric Selvig: Compromised. Brought in alive, if possible.**

**Amora of Asgard: Hostile force, brought in alive, if possible.**

_Alive, if possible._

Steve wasn’t one to hold grudges. He was a soldier. A man that represented his country with all of his heart.

He _hated_ that the SSR had turned into this. SHIELD was, was too much, too high up for his liking. They had their hands in too many businesses.

They were up to something. They had the tesseract for years. Who knows what they would do with it, what they _have_ done with it?

To say Steve was angry, was wrong. Steve, he, he was _furious_ . Furious for treating Loki like a heartless man. Furious, for, for not bursting into Loki’s rooms at base. (He knew Loki was kept there. And _wanted_ to go there and apologize, but never developed the courage.) Furious that Fury got Loki and two other SHIELD employees kidnapped and taken against their will.

He didn’t understand the peculiar feelings going through his chest. They made Steve _worse_ , and he needed to be on the top of his game.

Loki was taken against his will. But under the influence of someone else, someone with unkind intentions, Loki was _hostile_ . Steve _knew_ Loki’s dark tendencies, and knew that if in the right mind, he would make the _right_ choice. (Saving Bucky, healing the Commandos, keeping the spell on Schmidt even though it was _killing_ him, saving Steve from certain death).

Steve only had Loki.

(Loki, _Loki,_ _**Loki** _ , was _all_ the soldier could think about. His mind was clouded, all thoughts leading back to the lean, pale, dark haired god whom he befriended. Whom he, he…)

_No Steve, not that again._

No, he loved Peggy. Peggy was fierce. Peggy was smart and beautiful. Everything he had dreamed about. He had wanted marry her, have children with her, and grow old with her.

Captain America couldn’t have what Steve Rogers wanted, and he realized that the moment he had to sink the ship in the arctic to save not only his country, but his world.

But, but Loki- Loki was fierce, and smart and all lines and angles he just wanted to draw forever. (Dark grey, black, green, _green_ , so much green.)

‘ _It’s safe to say thirty minutes until we hit base sir’_

Steve stared at the screen in front of him, pulling himself from those deep thoughts of loss, and Peggy, and Loki. (Loki, _Loki…_ )

Agent Coulson walked from his station, and stood near Steve. They were on a Quinjet (Steve had _marv_ _ele_ _d_ at all the technology surrounding him. It was amazing, and reminded him _so_ much of home) flying to SHIELD’s base.

(To be honest, Steve was not only upset, but scared. He needed to be on his game, but the fact that something had happened not only to Loki, but to other SHIELD employees, made the soldier just plain angry. He was scared he would have to kill him, and god knows he had so many brainwashed HYDRA agents blood on his hands.)

Instead, he swallowed, sat himself straighter, and directed his attention to the tablet in front of him. (Coulson had shown Steve how to navigate, and it was pretty easy to do so.)

“The result of gamma radiation poisoning?” Steve looked to Agent Coulson, finding his presence oddly comforting. “While, this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?”

It was odd, seeing that so many people had fought to make the _perfect_ soldier still. Steve wasn’t perfect, he still couldn’t believe that Dr. Erskine had chosen _him_ of all people to become a symbol. To become more than he had been allowed to before.

“So many people were. They wanted more super soldiers. They wanted more who could have longer endurance, a longer lifespan, nearly undefeatable. You were the worlds first superhero, Captain Rogers.” Coulson smiled, and Steve just looked back to the screen. “Dr. Banner thought gamma radiation could hold the key to unlocking the serum.”

“Worked out well for him then?” The captain asked, tone dripping with sarcasm.

Coulson chuckled, before answering. “Well when he’s not the Hulk, that guys like a Stephen Hawking.”

He looked to Coulson, confused, but figured it was another thing he just missed during his time, well, sleeping.

“Just a really smart person.”

There was a brief pause, allowing Steve to watch some more of the Hulk footage they had allowed him to look at. Part of the debriefing packet had all the Avengers Initiative line up, including himself and Loki. (Loki’s was of course in there, but the _pending approval_ sprawled across it, made Steve worry.)

“I really have been wanting to say this for a long time, but it’s such an honor to meet you. Finally, and officially,” Steve smirked at that, noticing how nervous the agent was. “I did meet you before, well, kind of. I watched you, while you were lifeless… Or while you were sleeping… I was present…”

Steve was smiling again and realized how awkward it must is for Coulson to be saying these things. He stood, forcing his smile away, and looked out at the vast water they were traveling over.

“You know, it’s just a huge honor to have you here. On board.”

“Well, I hope I’m the man you need for the job.” _I hope I can do this, even if Loki is compromised._

“Absolutely. There were some modifications done for your uniform. I had some input,” Coulson smiled proudly, and Steve couldn’t help but smile back.

“Uniform? Aren’t the stars and stripes a little, old fashion?”

“People are going to need old fashion. From what’s going on, what they’re going to see, they’re really going to need it.”

~****~

“Why is he here, Enchantress? We had our deal. None other than you, may see me.” The Other’s voice filtered through, sending shivers down his spine.

“Ah, yes, but,” She smiled, teeth bright in the stars surrounding them. “He is ours now. We control him. He will do as you say.”

“The Chitauri grow restless,” The Other spoke again, circling Loki and Amora.

“Let them gird themselves,” Loki spoke, gazing at the _thing_ they were speaking too. _**Those are not your words, Loki. Fight it, stop it-**_ “We will lead them into glorious battle.”

“Battle? Against the meager might of Midgard?”

“Glorious, but rather short and dull.” Amora gripped the scepter, walking to another ledge, leaving Loki to observe the Other. “If the force you have promised is, formidable, we shall have no problems. Not with the Jotun on our side.”

“You question us, Asgardian? You question him?” He spat, hands pressing against the rocks in defense.

_**Him?** _

_I am your master, your savior little runt. Let the tesseract show you your true life’s purpose._

“He, who put the scepter in your hands?” The Other continued. “Who bestowed ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were left behind to rot?”

“Which is why the Thunderer and his meager planet will suffer. I will not be his only enemy, as Loki was defeated and cast into an abyss.”

“I was a king!” Loki found himself full of rage, staring Amora down. “The right and true king of Asgard.”

“Yet your family betrayed you for what you are, little Jotun.” The Other glided over, circling Loki once again.

“Yes, betrayed,” Loki breathed out, the flashes of memory flooding his mind. Thor and him fighting on the rainbow bridge. Himself, bent on destroying Jotunheim. The bridge being destroyed, the scepter in his hands.

‘ _ **I could have done it, for you, for all of us!’**_

‘ _ **No, Loki,’**_

Floating, falling into darkness, hearing one last call.

‘ _ **Loki NO!’**_

“Your ambitions are weak, Enchantress. _He_ has had seventy years to form into the head of this broken king. He will lead us into glory.” The Other grabbed the scepter from Amora, holding a hand up to her. “If he fails, you will take his place. Bring him to us, and we will take care of the rest. Lead them, let the Jotun be our show.”

“Yes, master.” She bowed, and Loki’s eyes caught something else. A flight of stairs, leading to, to _him_.

The scepter was placed in his hands, yet he had no knowledge as to why he had it. It burned in his mind, telling him the secrets of the universe. The fallout of kings of old, the renewal of _him._

“We look beyond the earth, to the new worlds and secrets the Tesseract will lead us too.”

“You don’t have the Tesseract yet-”

The Other shot forward, ready to attack Amora before Loki held the scepter up, barring it at it’s neck. _Why am I protecting her?_

_You will listen to the Enchantress, Jotun._

_**Yes, of course, master.** _

“I do not threaten. But until the doors are open, until your force is _mine_ to command, you are but words.” Amora seethed behind Loki’s protection.

“You will have your war, Asgardian.” The hand was dropped, the circling starting again. “If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us. There will be no realm, no crevice in which he cannot find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something sweeter.”

Loki was thrust out, Amora sitting beside him as scientists worked diligently. His head continued to burn, his own thoughts lost as something greater forced it’s way through.

“Work with the others, prince. We have much to do. The scepter will be yours, as planned.” Amora ripped it from his palms, walking away into a dark corner before Loki did as he was told, and began helping Selvig once again.

His thoughts lingered, jumping back and forth between red and white stripes and the universe pulling him into an abyss. The possibility of two choices, and he was being forced to make the _wrong_ one.

_**He will be so disappointed, like you have always predicted. He will leave, and you will have no choice but to work with us.** _

Loki breathed out, trying so hard to fight. To push these, these terrible images of a burning Asgard and a Midgard falling to pieces in his palms. He could do it. He could _burn_ his home world who abandoned him, and could _destroy_ this new world.

But something, so deep down made that thought stop. His chest tingled, and the vision of blue began to swim back into his mind.

_**You will get out of this, Laufeyson.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three folks! I hope you enjoy! You have been amazing, and appreciate all the feedback that has been given. You all ROCK!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets some of the team, Loki continues to fight the thing in his mind, and the two meet toe to toe in Germany.

“Agent Romanoff,” Coulson stepped out of the quinjet, Steve following close behind. A petite woman with fiery red hair approached them, her facial structure reminding Steve slightly of Peggy.

He let out a sigh, before turning his ‘Captain’ face on.

“This is Captain Rogers.”

“Ma’am.” Steve nodded, acknowledging the woman. She was pretty ( _Very, very pretty_.) But Steve kept his eyes front, other thoughts more important. ( _Loki needs help. He needs_ _ **me**_.)

The agent looked to Coulson. “They’re starting the face trace. You’re needed on the bridge.”

Coulson gave a swift nod, before heading off, leaving Steve alone with Agent Romanoff.

“It was quite the buzz around here, finding you and Agent Laufeyson in the ice.” She walked beside him, back straight. He noted the gun strapped to her leg ( _Peggy_ ), but followed along. “We thought Coulson was gonna swoon.”

Steve smirked.

“Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?”

“T-trading cards?” The captain raised an eyebrow, finally looking down to Romanoff.

“He has the whole set. Vintage, mint condition. He’s very proud.”

“Are they, just me?”

“If you’re inquiring if there’s a set floating around with ‘The Captain and The Horned Man’ then yes. Though ‘The Horned Man’ is even rarer than you are, Captain Rogers.” She smirked.

_Of course, Loki would have cards too…_

Steve immediately recognized the man wandering around another Quinjet.

“Dr. Banner,” He spoke firmly, hand held out when he and Agent Romanoff approached.

“Oh, yea. Hello.” The doctor approached and gripped Steve’s hand confidently. “They uh, told me you’d be here too.”

“I’ve been told you’d be able to find the cube.”

“Is that the uh, only word on me?”

“The only one I honestly care about.” Steve nodded, watching the man’s face relax only just a fraction.

“This, this must be kind of strange for you then?”

“Nah. This is actually more familiar than anything.” _Except it’s missing Loki._

“You two might want to step inside for a moment. It’s going to get a little hard to breathe.” Agent Romanoff approached behind them, and Steve looked out as the noise of shifting metal hit his ears.

“Is this a submarine?”

“Really,” Dr. Banner started, walking closer to the edge. “They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?”

Men began running around on deck, preparing for whatever was going to be happening as Steve and Dr. Banner approached the edge of the aircraft carrier.

They looked over, engines forming and speeding up on the side of the craft. Steve stared in amazement, realizing they were engines. Getting ready to  _raise_ the carrier into the air. He smiled. It was rather, remarkable.

“Oh no,” Dr. Banner had the same look on his face. “This is so much worse.”

~****~

It had been a long time since anything really  _amazed_ Steve Rogers. To be honest, look at him. He was at one point a scrawny, skinny man, who was now a rather strong captain in the military. He defeated a man with a red skull, and he was a friend to a god whom only existed in Norse literature and mythology.

But walking through this beautiful work of engineering (Natasha had called it a  _Helicarrier_ , promptly after she asked him to start calling her Natasha and not  _Agent Romanoff._ )

“We are at level sir.” Another woman spoke, (Maria Hill, from what Natasha mentioned) turning toward Director Fury.

“Good,” He responded from his platform, the screens catching Steve’s attention. ( _Everything_ was catching Steve’s attention. The place was remarkable.) “Let’s disappear.”

The captain didn’t listen to what to woman had said to the fellow agents next. He rather approached the director, handing him a ten and gazed at everything surrounding him.

_Loki would love this._

Steve listened in on Dr. Banner and the directors conversation. They were scanning for the Tesseract. He even noticed Natasha looking at a photo of Agent Barton on one of the monitors.

_She lost something too._

“We’re sweeping with every wireless accessible cameras on the planet. Cell phones, laptops… If it’s connected to a satellite, it’s eyes and ears for us.” Coulson spoke as Steve stopped, watching everyone work.

“That’s still not going to find them in time.” Natasha stood, walking swiftly over to Coulson.

“You have to narrow your field.” Dr. Banner started, sliding his blazer off. “How many spectrometers to you have access too?”

“How many are there?” The director asked, folding his arms.

“Contact any lab that you know has one. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and to calibrate them for gamma rays. I’ll rough out a tracking algorithm based on basic cluster recognition. At least we will be able to rule out a few places.” Dr. Banner rolled his sleeves up, and Steve still could help the smile he had. This man was also brilliant, and Coulson had been right. “Do you have somewhere for me to work?”

“Agent Romanoff, will you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory please?” Fury directed, and Natasha walked over.

“You’re going to love it doc. We’ve got all the cool toys.” She smiled. Steve watched the doctor follow behind her, before turning his attention elsewhere.

“Captain, a word.” Fury waved Steve over and the captain reluctantly followed until they were out of earshot. “I take it you read the debrief packet?”

_Compromised. Brought in alive if possible._ Repeated in his head. For every single one of the men taken, Steve was worried that they weren’t going to make it out.  _Sane or alive._

“I did, director.”

“How are you faring, with this?”

“Sir, if this is to get me to admit that I am compromised, you are going to have to try harder.”

“I wouldn’t have you in if I thought you were compromised, soldier.” Fury folded his hands behind his back, turning away. “If Agent Laufeyson has any chance, it’s in you. You were brought in to help because of not only your relationship with the god, but your ability to think clearly in tough situations. The mission in the Alps, ring any bells?”

_I gotta put her in the water._

_**They will find you, Steven Rogers.** _

Shaking his head, Steve turned his interest back to Fury. “Of course sir. It feels as if it was only a couple weeks ago.”

Fury did not look amused.

“Do you think, if we catch Loki, that you would be able to make him tell us where the Tesseract is?”

“Depends on if he knows, and is willing.” Steve replied quickly. “He is not himself.”

“I know this, Captain Rogers, but we have no idea what that scepter is doing to his mind, or the minds of Barton and Selvig-”

“What are you asking me to do, director?” His voice turned cold, already dreading the answer.

“I am asking, what are you prepared to do?”

Steve breathed out, turning, and marching right out of the hallway Fury had dragged him into.

_**It seems you have your reservations about myself Captain Rogers.** _

The argument echoed in his mind.

_**What are you willing to do? To save me, a monster?** _ Loki’s voice ran through and Steve wasn’t sure if it was his imagination, or Loki reaching out.

_No one is going to die, not on my watch._

~****~

“Where did you two find all these people?” Selvig asked, a smile on his face, while his eyes were still glazed over a cloudy blue.

“SHIELD has no shortage of enemies, Dr. Selvig.” Loki answered, typing something into the tablet Barton had handed him. He placed it back into the waiting archers hands.

“Is this the stuff you need?” Barton held the tablet up for Selvig.

“Yes, Iridium. It’s found in meteorites and forms protons. Very hard to get hands on it.” Selvig answered, screwing some pieces together.

“Especially if SHIELD knows you need it.” The archer looked back at the tablet.

“But I didn’t know.” Selvig looked up, smiling. “Hey! The tesseract has shown me so much. It’s more than knowledge. It’s truth.”

“I know,” Amora answered, stepping beside Loki and Barton.

“She speaks to everyone, a little differently.” Loki spoke, arms crossed. His eyes burned, but he felt the _need_ to say something else, but also felt that he _couldn’t_. His mind wasn’t allowing it.

“What did it show you, Agent Barton?” Amora turned to him.

“My next target.”

“You and Loki will get what is needed.” She handed the scepter to Loki, who accepted it hesitantly. “The rest of our plans will be on schedule, Agent.”

“I am sensing there is something I don’t know.” Loki faced Barton, but the man shrugged.

“Need to know basis.”

Loki had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Amora was smart, he knew that. He also knew that he  _loved_ working under her, and with the Tesseract. Thing is, he was barely being used. Instead, he felt as if he was being paraded around. Like a trophy of some sort.

The Enchantress took Loki, showing him his new, and improved armor.

_**This is wrong, oh so wrong** _ _._ He tried to fight the feeling, but the dark cloud took back over.

_This is your place. This is your time to shine, little Jotun. To show the world what you are really capable of._

_**Yes, of course master.** _

He used his magic, willing the new armor on. He felt taller, more, regal than he had ever felt. It, it was a good feeling.

“The plan is set.” Barton approached, bow in hand.

“Looks like I am going to need a less, spectacular, outfit. Any ideas, Barton?”

“Natasha says Dolce is always a good choice.”

The god smirked, their plan already springing into action.

~****~

“I’m afraid to impose, but if it’s not too much trouble-”

“Oh no. It’s fine.”

“It’s a vintage set. Near mint.” Coulson smiled, Steve looking away for just a moment. The agent was so excited (Though the thought that not only _he_ but _Loki_ also had trading cards still made the man blush.) “Took me a couple years to find them all. Slight boxing, around the edges-”

“We got a hit!” Agent Sitwell announced, the beeping catching Steve and Coulson’s attention. “67 percent match on Agent Laufeyson. Wait, 79 percent.”

“Location?” Coulson rushed forward.

“Stuttgart, Germany. Looks like a gala. He’s not exactly hiding.”

“Captain,” Fury spoke, and Steve turned to face him. “You’re up.”

Steve nodded firmly.

_I can do this. It’s just Loki, and not even that. He wouldn’t willingly hurt me._

He walked swiftly down the halls, finding the door where his new uniform lied.

~****~

It all felt like a normal routine. That he was attacking a man, then grabbing another and flipping him onto some stone slab. Before Loki knew it, he savagely shoved a device in the mans eye for Barton to continue with his task.

Being the distraction while he obtained the Iridium.

People were running and screaming away from him. He felt the armor around him stir, and begin to form as he waltzed out of the gala hall. The mortals continued to run, not knowing what to do, or to think.

It was  _chaos_ and Loki was reveling in it.

_Your time is now, Son of Odin. Do what you were born to do._

_**Yes master. You shall not be disappointed.** _

“Kneel before me,” Loki began to speak, body doubles surrounding the square. The people continued to attempt to run, but the god was having none of that. “I said,” He slammed the scepter down, an invisible light connecting all his doubles. “KNEEL!”

The crowd stopped, obviously terrified.

He wanted the to experience the pain, and that he was  _sorry_ . Somewhere in the back of his taken over mind, he wanted to scream and run away.

_**Steve, Steve will be there.** _

_He will not. He has his notions on his true feelings. About you, letting go of your fathers scepter. You are mine now._

“Is not this, your natural state?” The god asked, continuing the fight in his mind. The words falling from his tongue were no long his own. “It’s the unspoken truth of humanity that you _crave_ subjugation. The bright leer of freedom diminishes your  life’s joy in a mad, scramble for power. For identity-”

_No._ Loki stopped, shaking his head. He didn’t want this, and yet, he was fighting so desperately to continue the onslaught of words slipping into his mind. Deep inside, he knew he was stronger than this. Stronger than, than this thing in his head.

_**I will not fall prey to you.** _

_You were made to be ruled. You were destined to serve me, Loki. Stop fighting me. In the end, you will bow down to me, and always kneel._

“You were _made_ , to be _ruled_.” The god repeated, the sinking feeling of defeat rising in his chest. “In the end, you will _always_ kneel.”

“Not to men like you.” An old man stood, and Loki, Loki was so _happy_ that someone, a mortal was brave enough to do so.

“There are no men like me,” Loki repeated the words flowing into his head, on autopilot.

“There are _always_ men like you.”

“Look to your elder, mortals. Let him be an example.” Loki spoke, his arm moving to point the scepter at the old man.

_**No, stop. Stop!** _ His mind was screaming. Fighting between what he was  _doing_ and what he _wanted_ to do.

_Stop this nonsense prince. Fight, kill these mortals that defy you!_

His arm continued to move, the scepter charging before it shot.

“NO!” Loki was screeching, feeling the power of Amora’s scepter continue to pull him deeper.

It took seconds for Loki to realize he was struck down, the scepter still encased in his hand.

_**Who dare strike the Son of Odin down?** _

“Loki,” The man spoke and Loki looked up, the colors flashing as a reminder. “You know, the last time I saw a man standing above everyone else. We ended up disagreeing.”

“The _soldier_.” Loki breathed out.

_Kill him. He will only mock. He will never trust you again, little Jotun._

“The man out of time,” He began speaking louder.

Steve stood taller, barring his shield forward.

“I’m not the one out of time.”

A quinjet hovered above them, and Loki started to feel his body move. He shot at the vehicle, the soldier’s shield knocking him off balance.

“Loki, listen to me!” Steve shouted, blocking another hit. He looked at Loki’s eyes, the blue shinning brighter than the normal green. “This isn’t you-”

“I will not take your lies Captain.” Loki shouted, and Steve dodged the scepter. _Get it out of his hands_. He threw the shield, but Loki knocked it off course. “You have made your thoughts and feelings apparent! You could never love a _monster_!!”

“Love-”

The god knocked him over, pressing the end of the scepter to his cowl.

_**Save me-** _

“I will.” Steve breathed, kicking Loki’s feet from under him, but the god retracted, throwing Steve further away.

Loud music started bellowing through the quinjet, and a blast threw Loki onto the stairs. He gave a grunt, his head hitting the pavement.

“Make a move, reindeer games.” A voice came from the metal suit, but Loki couldn’t focus on it. His armor willed away, but his mind burned.

Pressing the palms of his hands to his ears, Loki felt a backlash, his hands itching to get back to the scepter.

“Loki-”

“Hit me.”

Steve stopped, standing just inches away.

“Use your shield. Break my skull, get this poisonous leech from my brain!” He was breathing harder now. “ _GET HIM OUT!!!!_ ”

Loki was pulling at his hair. Steve had no idea  _who_ he was talking about, but it seemed that they were taking their toll.

“Rid the world of the _monster_ -”

The man in the metal suit whacked Loki, the god falling against the pavement. Steve stood in shock, eyes falling to the gold and red suit.

“What?” He shrugged. “He asked _you_ to hit him. I, was doing him a favor.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get it a day early YAY! I have work till Thursday, so I thought I'd post now so I don't miss Monday.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think. I have way to much fun writing angst for these two. Believe me, I want them to be happy too.
> 
> Have a wonderful Sunday, amazing and lovely readers.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki sees an old face, and the Avengers meet finally in full.

"I don't get it."

“What? Rock of ages knocked out, not planning anymore diabolical schemes?” Stark set his helm down, tossing a look toward Loki.

“He had no control, and you know that. Didn’t you read the debriefing packet?” Steve snapped, rising from Loki’s side.

“I did. Though you, your pretty spry for an older fellow. What’s your thing, Pilates?”

“What-”

“It’s like calisthenics.” Stark smirked. “You might have missed a couple things, doing time as a, capsicle.”

_Capsicle- How dare he? With Loki and the others-_

Steve shook his head, taking a deep breath before turning to Stark again.

“Fury didn’t tell me he was calling you in.” He spoke, instead of the nasty things that were circling his mind.

“There’s a lot of things the man doesn’t tell you-”

A bright flash of lightning shot close to the Quinjet, jolting Loki up.

“Hey,” Stark held his hands up, the repulsors glowing.

“Loki-” Steve approached slowly, the god looking around as if he was a lost dog.

“Where am I?” He asked, voice a low growl. His eyes were green, but just barely flashing back from blue.

The thunder finally cracked, causing Loki to cover his ears.

“Scared of some lightning?” Stark chuckled, hands still up.

“What follows means trouble.” Steve responded, finally taking a seat beside Loki. “Loki, can you hear me?”

His hands pressed harder, trying to block Steve out, but the captain was having none of it.

“Loki-” Steve took his wrists gently, but gripped them as he attempted pulled them away. “It’s me, alright? Steve. Steve Rogers.”

“He is going to take me, and no one can stop it, and I will suffer the consequences of not only _him_ , but _Odin-_ ”

“Loki, calm down.” He gripped Loki’s shoulders, trying to calm him, but he was shaking too much. “I won’t let them take you-”

“YOU ALREADY DID!” Loki screamed, his voice cracking just as the Quinjet shook with great force.

“Keep back. If this is really Thor, then he is stronger than both of us.” Steve grabbed his shield, pulling Loki further away from the door. “But he’s here for Loki, and we can use that to probably reason with him.”

“Um, how about no. If he’s here for that reason, then nothing will stand in our way.” Stark’s helm went down, repulsors pointing toward the door.

Natasha let the rear door open as Steve kept Loki behind him and Stark.

All the heroes saw was a flash of lightening then red, as an immense man landed on the Quinjet.

“Before you use force against us,” Steve spoke loud and clear, despite all the noise around them. “We are on the same side-”

“I am only here for Loki, not to speak with you.” The man sneered.

“Loki is with us, so if you are going to attempt to take him, you will have to go through me, and any other agent. He is a US citizen, and an agent with SHIELD. Interference will cause a retaliation against you, and we all know that you do not want that based on your history with SHIELD.” The captain kept his shield level, but moved from his defense position. “If we get Agent Coulson on the line, he will confirm this.”

The man stopped, both arms dropping to his side, allowing Steve to breathe (yes, _yes_ he is listening and being reasonable)

“Is this the truth you speak, striped man?”

“You can fight me on it if I am lying, Thor.”

~****~

“Where is the Tesseract?” Loki felt the pressure on his neck, and his body being pushed harshly against the glass wall.

“Oh, well I missed you too brother…” He choked out, finally being dropped to the floor.

“Do I look to be in such a gaming mood, Loki?” Thor bellowed, a rumble developing in the sky.

“You should be thanking me.” The trickster snapped, rising to Thor’s level. “With the Bifrost gone, how much Dark Energy did the old man use to get you here?”

 **_With me gone, how have you_ ** _really_ **_grieved?_ **

Thor grabbed Loki again, hand pressed against his neck, forcing his blue eyes into Loki’s green ones.

“I thought you _dead_.”

“Did you mourn?” He asked quietly, seeking the answer through Thor’s eyes.

_Why ask such a ridiculous question? He celebrated with the rest of Asgard. They were glad to be rid of you._

“We all did. Mother, Odin, our family and friends-”

“Your family and friends.” Loki broke away, the look Thor had given him was haunting enough to be the truth. “He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?”

“He told me everything,” Thor followed Loki, grabbing his arm. “About the war, about you fighting with the striped man, about the past, yet your future-”

“So he knew all along, did he?” Loki spat, teeth barred.

_He left you to die, Jotun. To die in a vast war where you would be of use. Not cared for. He knew all along where your fate would lie-_

Loki shook his head violently, squeezing his eyes shut.

“We were raised together, Loki. We played together, fought together… Do you remember none of that?” Thor pleaded, and Loki knew that he was right. Knew that Thor was there to take him to Asgard.

_You remember a shadow, falling in the shade of his greatness. You remember being tossed into an abyss, where you came to me, Jotun. Where I made you even more powerful than you already were-_

“I remember a shadow,” The words fell effortlessly from his lips, the scepter trying to taking control again. “Falling in the shade of your greatness-”

“Loki-”

He stormed past Thor, shoving him away as more words spilled from him.

“I have seen worlds you have never known about! I, I have grown in my exile, Odinson.” He seethed, eyes burning in blue. “I have seen the true power of this Tesseract, and when I wield it-”

“Who showed you this power? Who is controlling you Loki?” Thor grabbed Loki again, gripping his arms tighter and tighter. “Who is it-”

“I, I-”

_You are mine. You have been mine for several decades Jotun. You have no control-_

“Stop him,” Loki pleaded. “I, I am not strong enough to do this-”

“Loki-”

“He will not allow me to live after I have served my purpose and give her the Earth.” He spoke quietly.

Steve opened the door, nearly breaking the button to open it before approaching Loki.

“Let me,” He looked to Thor, who surprisingly allowed Steve to step in front of Loki.

‘ _ **You**_ _chose_ _ **to let go of the scepter’**_ Echoed in the gods mind, but he couldn’t resist the words of _Him_.

_Now is your chance. Reek havoc, bring this aircraft down. Follow your purpose._

“Sedate me captain.” Loki pleaded, pushing his hands against his ears. “Kill me if you must, but I cannot be left alone-”

“We will figure this out,” Steve whispered, setting a hand on Loki’s neck. “I will not allow you to fall prey to this, _thing_ controlling you-”

“You may have no choice…” His eyes burned, the Tesseract swirling into his vision. “I, I will hurt you, and them. The others, they are not safe. Amora, her power is growing, and all I can do is follow-”

“The Enchantress, she is doing this?” Thor questioned.

“Her and, and _Him_.” He breathed out, eyes transforming into blue. “It burns you, to have come so close. To have the Tesseract,” Loki’s head turned toward the camera. “To have power, and for what? A warm light for all mankind to share?”

“Loki, look at me,” Steve placed his hands on his head, forcing Loki’s eyes to meet his. “We will get you out of this-”

“You will be reminded of what _real_ power is.” The voice slipping from Loki’s lips was darker, edgier, before the god’s knees gave. The information he had given was too much. He felt his body unwillingly shut down, his heart barely beating and allowing him to breathe.

_You will suffer my wrath soon, child of the ice._

~****~

“Whatever is doing this to him, is likely killing him.” The Director stared at the video, Steve’ eyes glued from his seat. Thor and Bruce were standing, but he didn’t understand why Thor wasn’t more erratic. The stories Loki had told him before were different to the man standing in front of them.

“It’s like the Red Skull all over again.” The captain sighed, running his hands over his face. “What ever that connection is will drain his life force and magic-”

“He is not in control of himself.” Thor finally spoke up. “The Enchantress, Amora, the power she is wielding is not even her own, but of ancient knowledge.”

“We can’t write off their connection though. She must have chose him for a reason.” Natasha spoke from her seat, watching the video as well. “Given their history-”

“Loki had fallen through an abyss of his own creation-”

“We know about his history on Asgard.” Fury paced around the table. “To be able to work with Rogers and the SSR, he told them of his past and the Earths future. Specifically New Mexico. We know what he did, but he was too good of an asset to lose-”

“So this is really all about keeping assets?”

“Right now Captain,” Fury turned to him, keeping his eye glued on Steve (He felt the frustration and anger bore through) “My main concern is getting the Tesseract back, and making sure this planet isn’t attacked.”

“Do we know of anything?” Bruce asked, leaning against the wall.

“There is an army. They are not of Asgard or any known world. They are known as the Chitauri.” Thor answered, turning back to them. Steve couldn’t help the small panic arise in his chest. ( _Loki’s pain, Loki’s_ _ **panic**_ ) “They mean to win Amora the earth, and come back for the Tesseract if she succeeds.”

“An army, from outer space.” The captain stated, keeping his eyes on the footage.

“So then they’re building another portal. Which is why they needed Selvig and Loki.” Bruce pulled his glasses off.

“Selvig?” Thor asked.

“He’s an astrophysicist-”

“He is a friend.” The god turned away for a moment.

“Selvig is under the same influence Loki is.” Natasha continued, and Steve couldn’t help but wonder what that sort of invasion of the mind would do. Selvig was sound in mind, from what he read in the reports, but Steve knew Loki was not.

Being frozen for several decades with whatever was going on in his head was torturing the god, and looking at the video feed from the cell (Steve fought against putting him in there, it was wrong, _so, so wrong_.)

“I want to know why we were allowed to take Loki.” Steve stated, finally pulling his eyes away from the feed. “He can’t lead an army from the cell, and he’s unstable enough-”

“That head is a bag of cats, you can smell the crazy on him.” Bruce added.

“Have care how you speak. Loki may be beyond reasoning, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother.” Thor’s body tensed, but Steve could only hear his voice.

“Then why was he considered such an outcast?” He asked, crossing his arms tightly against his chest. ( _Great job, aggravate the God of Thunder even more_ )

“He’s helped Amora kill eighty people in two days-” Natasha continued, but Steve couldn’t just let the subject go.

“He is adopted,” Thor responded, sending Steve to his feet, and out of the room. He heard Fury calling his name, but in all reality, he was to angry to sit there and listen to them bad mouth Loki.

“Hey Capsicle-”

“Mr. Stark, I believe this is not the right time to talk to me.” The captain’s voice was rigid, he felt his heart beating fast beneath his uniform.

“Banner and I will be testing the scepter. Have any, qualms that we may need to know?”

“It works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon.”

“We’re honestly gonna do our best to find out how Amora got three of the finest SHIELD has too offer as her own personal flying monkeys.” Fury walked passed them, Thor close behind.

“Monkeys?” The thunderer asked, “I do not understand.”

“I get that reference.” Steve let a small smile slip, keeping his eyes trained on the group dispersing.

~****~

“Is everything funny to you?” The captain’s hand flexed as the man in front of him smirked, twiddling an instrument in his hands. He reminded Steve so much of Howard, but there was something else, and he couldn’t tell if it was the fact he didn’t like Tony Stark, or just the stress of everything surrounding him.

“Funny things are.” The genius smiled wider.

“Threatening the safety of everyone aboard this ship, isn’t funny-”

“Neither is having a demi god with locks girls would be jealous of and his crazy brother aboard safe either, but we’ve still got them.”

“Loki is fine, I know him. He’ll come out fine.” Steve

“It’s not only that stripes,” Tony grabbed something before continuing. “Why bring us in now? We’re experts at this stuff, but why at this time?”

“You think Fury is hiding something?”

“He’s a spy, no, he’s _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets. It’s not just me, it’s bugging the big guy here too.” The genius tossed something into his mouth before looking to Bruce.

“I am just here to track the Tesseract-”

“Doctor?” Steve pushed again, the mans voice changing just a bit.

“The quip ‘A warm light for all man kind’ before Loki passed out, I believe the message wasn’t for Fury. It was for you.” He pointed to Stark, before the genius held out the small bag of goodies to Bruce. “Loki is smart, and he sure would have known about the tower. Amora is using the knowledge in his head against us. And Stark is the only name in clean energy right now, so why didn’t they bring him in on the Tesseract project? What is a spy agency doing in the energy business in the first place?”

“Hey, I’ll get to it when my decryption file finishes breaking into all of SHIELD’s secure files-”

“Excuse me?” Steve stepped toward Stark, looking at the device in his hand.

“JARVIS has been running it since I was on the bridge. In just a few hours, I will know every dirty secret SHIELD has tried to hide.” The man smirked, and Steve felt the urge to punch the man square in the jaw.

“And yet you are confused on why they don't trust you?”

“An intelligence organization, that fears intelligence? Not awesome-”

“They brought Loki and Selvig in on the project, and they are both some of the brightest men I know.” Steve continued. “I think Amora is using Loki to rile us up. She means to start a war, an all out intergalactic war, and if we don’t stay focused, she will succeed.”

Steve looked to Bruce, then Tony, trying to remain as calm as he could.

“We have orders, and we need to follow them.”

“Following’s never really been my style.” The genius retorted, causing Steve to tense again.

“And you’re all about style, aren’t you?”

“Um, of the ones standing in this room, a, who is wearing a spangly outfit, and b, is of no use because he can’t handle that his lover is probably playing him?”

“Tony,” Bruce’s eyes bugged out. The captain shook his head, anger flowing through him like a river of rage. “Steve, please tell me none of this sounds odd to you?” The doctor tried to sound sympathetic, but it wasn’t working. “Even Loki being here, for Amora’s plan?”

“Just find the cube.” He breathed, holding all of his anger in as he stormed past Stark.

_How dare he?! How dare that man, that childish boy say such a thing?_

But he couldn’t really shake the feeling that something more was going on. The captain turned, and headed in another direction.

And when he found the weapons, the masks that were familiar to not only him, but Loki as well, he wanted to destroy every piece of HYDRA he found.

But decided to take it up with Fury and the rest of SHIELD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, another early chapter. I am switching jobs, so I will still post once a week. Just not just on Mondays. But you get a chapter on a Saturday, YAY!
> 
> And... I FINISHED THE NEXT INSTALLMENT ALREADY. So there will be that, after I edit and tweek. I have such a LONG plan for this series. It is my baby, and I love Steve and Loki so much in this universe that I want them to be happy. Eventually, that may happen.
> 
> Thank you ALL so freaking much for the response to the last chapter. You guys are what drive me to write this series, to make these two exist in my head, and I cannot thank you enough for your support.
> 
> I internet hug all of you. You deserve it. Have a great Saturday evening lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Helicarrier is attacked, and Steve tries to bring the team together.

“There is really not many who can sneak up on me.” Loki turned his head, facing the Widow directly from the cell. (So, _so_ , much glass and bright white, his head burned.)

“Yet you figured I would come.” Natasha answered coolly, hands taunt at her sides.

“You are here to question me Agent Romanoff, but I can tell you, I know not where the Tesseract resides.” He sank into the bench, and pulled his legs up to his chest. “All is lost from my mind, except for swirling blue.”

“I want to speak to Amora then.” The woman sat, watching Loki closely. “I know she can speak through you, she’s done it already.”

“It, it would be unwise to do such a thing.” The god snapped, feeling his head being to burn again.

_**No, no how dare you enter my mind!** _

_I will not be here long Trickster, but feel the damage I will force upon you!_

Loki let out a screech, falling to his knees as he covered his ears. His head burned, bright white encompassing his vision as he curled up into a ball, the soft whimpers of pain escaping his lips.

Natasha stood, waiting. Torture wasn’t new to her, god knows how many times she had been through it. But seeing a once strong man (she knew her history,  _knew_ he was not this  _monster_ on the inside) curl up and cry was a new low even to her.

“After, after all of the fears your _Fury_ can concoct, you would appear, dear _Natasha_ , as a friend.”

Loki began to stand, his eyes the brightest blue and his voice not his own. A light tone set in, more feminine and shrill, but his own kept pushing through in some words.

“And I, will cooperate.”

“Agent Barton, what have you done to him?” She kept still, watching, knowing that there might be an attack.

“I would say his mind has been, _expanded_ , to the extent.” Loki smirked.

“And when you’ve won, when you’re queen of the mountain, what happens to his mind then?”

“Ah, is this _love_ Agent Romanoff?”

“Love is for children. I owe him a debt.” She answered, folding her arms against her chest. Loki smirked again, backing to his seat, and gestured for Natasha to continue.

“Tell me.”

“Before working for SHIELD, I made a name for myself.” Natasha sat once again, still staying alert. “I have a very, specific, skill set and got on SHELD’s radar in the worst possible way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, but he made a different call.”

“And what will you do if I ensure his survival?” Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Not let you off easily, Enchantress-”

“Oh but I like this. You, bargaining for Agent Barton’s life, and the Captain, attempting to help Loki fight against me. Your world is in the balance, and you mortals cling to one man.”

“Regimes fall every day. I’m Russian, and tend to not to weep over those facts.”

“What are you now, dear Natasha?”

“I’ve got red in my ledger, and I’d like to wipe it clean. It’s not a hard concept, Amora.”

“Can that much red be wiped out though? Barton has shared everything with Loki and in turn, myself. The hospital fire, Sal Pablo,” Loki rose slowly, stumbling as Amora fought to keep control of him.

_You will succumb to him, or you will suffer._

_**I will not allow you to continue.** _

“Your ledger is _gushing_ red, dripping like an open, festering cut. And you and the Captain think that saving men no more virtuous then yourselves will change anything? This is _pathetic_. You lie and kill, in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own kind of code,”

Amora’s voice grew lower, Loki’s pouring through slowly.

“Something that makes up for the horrors, the nightmares,” He continued fighting Amora in his head. “But they are part of you, and they will _never leave you alone_.”

“Natasha-” Steve ran in, the guns, the masks he found in SHIELDS armory blazing in his mind as he dropped them against the ground.

Loki slammed hard on the glass. Natasha hadn’t even heard Steve.

“Steve,” He whispered, the blue forcing itself into his mind, his eyes glowing eerily blue. “I would not touch Barton. Not until I make him suffer by killing you, slowly, intimately in every way he knows you fear. And I will wake him just long enough for his mind to register what he has done to you, before I split is skull. That is my barging you pathetic human.”

Steve stayed still, not believing the words that poured from Loki’s mouth.

“As for the Trickster,” Loki turned to Steve, Amora speaking spitefully. “He will suffer in greater ways than he _ever_ has, before I am done with him. His mind is clinging to the last bit of hope he _thinks_ he has, and that is you, dear Captain Rogers. When he sees what he has done to you, he will be _mine_ , and nothing will stop his mind from _shattering_ as he tears you apart.”

Natasha had turned away, breathing quickly to keep the tears away.

“You’re a monster.” She breathed.

“Oh, oh no.” Loki laughed, Amora’s control keeping him going. “You brought the monster.”

“So Banner, that’s your play?” Natasha turned, tears gone. Steve approached cautiously beside her, marveling in her skills.

“W-what?” Loki breathed, collapsing to his knees.

“You want the Hulk unleashed.” Steve walked to the glass. “To do what?”

“Captain we have to get to the labs-”

“She, she wants to divide and conquer. Separate before the full attack-” Loki began speaking softly, remnants of Amora trying to stop him, but he wasn’t going to have it. _(_ _ **Speak now, the heroes can stop you. They can stop this**_ _.)_ “They want to make sure you cannot stop her.”

“Natasha, go to the labs. I will be there, just give me a minute.” He waved the spy off, who followed the orders and left. “I need you to listen to me Loki, I will find a way to get them out of your head. I promise.”

“Just kill me, it would be so much easier-”

“I never would do that. You deserve to live through this and fight alongside me again. I am going no where without my god.”

“She will kill you Steve,” Loki collapsed onto his side, his hand pressed against the cool glass. Steve pushed his to Loki’s, wishing for some sort of way to touch. To reassure him that everything will be okay. “Amora and _Him_ will murder that which I care for most, and they, they know what that is.”

He breathed out again, his eyelids becoming heavier from the toll of the Tesseract on his body. He was not ready, not for this.

“I will stop this Loki.”

~****~

“Yea, you’ll get your cube back.” Tony sat on the counter in the lab. “No muss, no fuss, no, what is Phase 2, Fury?”

“Phase 2 is using the Tesseract to create weapons.” Steve entered the room, behind Natasha. He slammed the HYDRA weapon down on the table, anger evident in his eyes.

“Captain, we took everything related to the Tesseract, it does not mean that we are-”

“Oh, I’m sorry _Nick_ ,” Tony interrupted, causing Fury and Steve to look in his direction. “What were you, lying?”

He turned the screen, a large missal appearing, a hologram of the tesseract on the top.

“I was wrong, Director. The world hasn’t changed one bit, has it?” Steve breathed out angrily as Thor walked in.

“Did you know about this?” Bruce turned to Natasha. She stepped forward, straightening herself.

“Maybe you need to remove yourself from this environment Doctor-”

“I am not leaving because you’re feeling a little twitchy.” He looked to the screen again. “I want to know why SHIELD has decided on building weapons of mass destruction.”

“Because of the incident in New Mexico last year. We had a visitor, mainly Thor, who had a grudge match that leveled a small town-” Fury started, pointing to Thor.

“You knew about that, and could have done something.” Steve stepped in. _(How could they not stop it?)_

“And how do we know Loki isn’t really working with Amora? We are not alone, and we are hilariously out gunned.” The director finished, looking at each of them.

“ _My_ people and _Loki_ want only peace with your planet-” Thor butted in, but Fury wasn’t going to let him continue.

“You’re not the only people out there. The world is filling with people who can’t be matched, who can’t be controlled-”

“Like you controlled the cube, and got three of SHIELDS own brainwashed and kidnapped?” The captain folded his arms.

“Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Amora and her alias to it. It is a signal that Midgard is ready for a higher form of war-”

“And one of her supposed _alias_ is here with us.” Natasha’s eyes widened, their gaze turning to where Steve was standing.

“Loki?” The captain faced the pale god _(please be okay, please, please, please)_ , immediately grabbing his arm to steady him. The muscles beneath the captains hand trembled, and Steve knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

“You need to be taken back to the cell. I am sorry Agent Laufeyson, but you are a threat and I will not have you endangering the people on this craft.” Fury ordered, approaching him.

“I am not the one who is endangering your _people_.” Loki scowled moving closer to the scepter. Natasha pulled her gun on the god, but he held his hands up. “I am not here to attack you. The more you _argue_ , the more you _berate_ each other about your petty personality problems, the more this stone will send its location to your enemy and they will destroy the aircraft with everyone on it. She will divide and kill you to conquer this realm as her own.”

He fell back against the counter, sliding to the ground. Loki breathed harder, pushing the influence of the Tesseract deeper inside.

“ _Not me._ ” Loki breathed, his breathing becoming shallower.

_**I will fight you. You are not welcome.** _

“Captain Rogers, could you do me a kind favor?” He asked, gripping the mans arm for support as Steve attempted pulled him up.

“Anything,” _(I will do anything for you Loki, let me help you, please,)_

“Hit me.”

“What?” The Captain’s eyes widened.

“Hit. Me.” Loki continued. “My head especially. Knock me out, get this retched thing out of my brain-”

“As much as adorable as it is to see you two arguing, how the fuck did you get out of your cell?” Tony asked, stepping forward. Loki could still feel everyone on edge, the scepter doing its job.

“I am magic, dear Stark, and if you had read your debrief you would have known.” Loki smirked.

“You also have a connection with Amora, so how do we know we can trust you?” Natasha asked.

“You knew Amora could speak through me, and so she did. In the right mind I am here with you to fight, but I cannot do so with the Tesseract and _him_ in my mind, and he has had so many years to plant his seeds.” Loki looked to Steve, the Captains eyes bright and alert to him. “I grow weary of being used for other peoples purposes.”

“Whether you are or not, you are not permitted to be here-”

“Director, I will go against you on this. You are not putting Loki back in that cell.” Steve stepped in front of him.

“Stand down Captain. Or I will bench you-”

“Then bench Romanoff. She has an emotional attachment to Barton, and he’s just as compromised as Loki-”

“Barton is not a former ally of the hostile, Rogers.” Natasha stepped closer to Steve.

“No, but Loki is also and ally of mine. He served this country in WWII and is and Agent of SHIELD-”

“If they feel safer with me in there, then I will go back.” Loki stunned everyone, their eyes falling to him.

“You mentioned Amora wants to divide and conquer.” Stark interrupted. “We’re all here now, how will she do that?”

“That is a question I know not, Stark. The Enchantress would not let me into her plans, I know only as much as I was instructed to do. I did not even know I was to be captured. I feel more like I was just a chess piece-”

“That’s it.” Bruce heard a beep on the computer, heading to the device.

“I can get there first.” Tony announced.

“You’re not going alone,” Steve followed him.

Loki attempted to follow him, and Natasha surprisingly helped him up.

“Are you gonna stop me?” Tony smacked Steve away.

“Put on the suit, let’s find out-”

“I’m not afraid to hit an old man-”

“Oh my god-” Banner slid his glasses off as the energy signature reached a hundred.

A bright flash of flames and explosion of light was all anyone saw before being tossed in separate directions. Tony and Steve hit the counters with a painful force. Fury was launched into a corner as Thor flew into the doors. Natasha, Bruce, and Loki were propelled through the glass windows, falling into the space below.

~****~

“Bruce?” Natasha pulled on her leg, but the pipe was keeping it trapped. “Doctor, you have to fight it,”

She watched as Bruce flexed his hands, trying to calm down.

‘ _Agent Romanoff, are you okay?’_

“We’re okay director. Loki has fallen farther down then we have and is already gone by the looks of it. Dr. Banner is here with me.”

She turned back to Bruce, his skin slowly turning green.

“This is just what Amora wants Bruce. You’re going to be okay, listen to me. I swear on my life, that you will get out of this, and walk away, and never ever-”

“YOUR LIFE?” He shouted, falling back as his clothes began to tear with the transformation.

“Bruce…” Natasha whispered, their eyes meeting right before the full change.

When the Hulk laid eyes on her, she knew she could only run.

~****~

“The relays are intact, what’s our next move?” The captain spoke through the com, only hearing Stark mumble about needing to jump start the engines, and keeping near a red lever.

“Steve?”

He looked, seeing Loki stand, his arms shaking.

“It’s not you, is it?”

“Very perceptive, I can see why Loki likes you.” He spoke in the same tone as Amora had in the cell.

“What do you want Amora?” The captain asked, keeping cautious. Loki was in there somewhere, he just had to get the others out.

“To watch the earth burn for stealing what was mine.”

“Give this up, and we’ll only keep you incarcerated for your life time.” He smirked.

“You mortals steal the hearts of gods, leaving us who truly belong with them in the dark. That woman, Jane Foster will pay. But I will make you suffer first, Steve Rogers. The man this poor Trickster vowed to protect, by freezing you instead of saving himself. He’d rather die for you, than go back to Asgard.”

_Die for me…?_

“Pathetic, the feelings he has for you Captain Rogers.” The scepter blasted but Steve dodged just in time. “I will crush all he loves, starting with you.”

He jumped back, hitting Loki, and blocking the scepter. The god kicked his feet out from under him, almost knocking him down.

Steve felt anger pour in. Anger for his world, his friend, his past, and just for waking up and having to deal with an alien invasion in less than a month.

He kicked hard, throwing Loki back into a wall. The scepter clattered to the ground as the god stumbled for a moment, attempting to regain his feet, but only felt a punch to the face. His weapon phased away when he reached for it.

“Do it,” Loki sneered, his eyes meeting Steve’s. The green was gone, replaced vibrantly with a blue the captain would learn to hate. “Kill him, spare him. Because if you don’t, if we remain in his mind, we will burn him.”

“I am sorry Loki,” He whispered as Loki launching at him again. Steve jumped up, grabbing the metal above, and kicked Loki hard enough to knock him back, off the edge of the broken metal ground.

Green eyes flashed for a moment, swallowed by blue.

Steve watched, remembering Bucky.  _(Falling, falling, falling into the ice below)_ The scene tortured him as he witnessed Loki get smaller and smaller past the clouds.

_I am truly sorry._

~****~

‘ _Agent Coulson is down. The medics called it’_

_~****~_

“She made it _personal_.” Stark stated, staring at the dried blood where Coulson had died.

“That’s really not the point-” Steve answered. He still was upset. For letting Loki down, and doing what he did. But he _had_ too, and that’s what was hurting him the most.

“Yes it is. She took Loki. Someone she knew, but some one she knew _you_ cared about. She’s hitting us right where we live. But why?”

“To tear us apart. Like Loki said, divide and conquer.”

“Amora made a trip here, personally. And for what? To get the scepter, and murder Coulson?”

“To get her main asset back. To take us out, and grab Loki. The mind problems, he’s been having them since I first met him.”

“There’s something bigger out there, using Loki. But why him? Why the adopted brother of the thunder god?” Tony shook his head.

“Because when Loki fell, from Asgard, he was in a fragile state of mind. He still is, but something crept in when he fell through what he called the Void.”

“Wait, that’s what she wants. She wants to beat us, be seen doing it, but frame the blame on someone who they’ll believe be responsible. Loki is the scapegoat for Asgard and the other planets or whatever. She wants an audience. Not just us, but the rest of the universe.” He walked past Steve, staring down where Amora had dropped the cage containing Thor. “Amora is a full tilt diva. She wants flowers, parades, a monument built to the sky with her name plastered-”

Tony looked to Steve, both realizing what that exactly meant.

“Son of a bitch.” The genius ran past the captain.

Steve gathered the others, now including Hawkeye, and pushed his personal feelings down. At least one made it so far, and maybe they can save Selvig too. He just hoped, deep, deep down that this and kicking Loki off the Helicarrier wasn’t in vain. That the miniscule tingle in his heart wasn’t lying to him.

_I felt this after the ice, then all hope is not lost._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SAW AGE OF ULTRON AND IT WAS GLORIOUS AND AMAZING AND I DIED LIKE EVERY FIVE MINUTES.
> 
> And here is a new chapter! I hope you like it, and enjoy these two. So much angst, I know. Maybe someday they'll have an angst free story. But today is not that day.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, and have a lovely Saturday and watch Age of Ultron!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle begins, and Loki gets a chance to help. To be a part of the team.

_My son, I know you can pull through this. I know you feel frail and conquered right now, but you are not._

_**I fear they will engulf my mind once more, mother.** _

_You are strong enough to hold them back. The capacity at which you hit the ground knocked them from your mind._

_**It still hurts.** _

_It is still clouded with remnants, but those will fade with time and work._

_**Can I do this?** _

_Find the others, they will help you my son. Go, you are strong._

_**Do you think they will accept me? After all I have done?** _

_The Captain will never not believe in you, and the others will learn as you aid in protecting their realm. Go with them, protect what you love. I will be waiting for you to return._

~****~

Loki awoke with a start, his heart beating frantically in his chest. He felt water rushing past him, his entire body soaked to the bone as a chill ran through his spine.

The god sat up painfully _(_ _**There will be pain, you just hit the solid ground and are still weak** _ _)_ , shaking his head. A pain flooded through, and he vomited into the water, the taste of bile filling in the back of his dried throat.

His head swirled, small fractures of the tesseract attempting to push through, but weaker than the had been before. The voices of _him_ and Amora no longer prevalent in his mind.

This gods head was clearer than it had been in such a long time

 **_They will still try, I am their asset. Their way to the other realms, their way to_ ** _it_ **.**

Whatever Amora had been thinking when she took over Loki’s body the last time stayed with him.

Steve did the right thing.

Loki remembered hearing Steve whisper something, before he had kicked him off the Helicarrier, yet he was not upset. He did what he had too, to save not only himself, but the rest of the aircraft.

_**And maybe even myself for that matter.** _

The god would be ever grateful for a man like Steve.

Right now there was much more to worry about. Loki stood, and in doing so his bones gradually cracking into place. His frail body forced the god to retch the none existent nutrients back up, but he pushed through realizing he finally found what he wanted for so long.

A place to call home.

And he was _**not** _ going to let Amora and her petty Chitauri destroy it.

~****~

“Please tell me, Anthony Stark, that you are going to appeal to my _humanity_.” Amora walked into Stark Tower, Tony following on the opposite side.

“I actually intend to threaten you, but it’s nice to finally put a face to the one who’s actually reeking all the havoc.”

“Well then mortal, you should have left that precious armor on for that.” She sneered.

“Eh, it’s seen some mileage, and you’ve got the Glow Stick of Destiny.” The man shrugged, walking briskly to his bar. “Would you like a drink?”

“Oh, I would love one.”

Tony jumped, following Loki’s voice. The god chuckled at the mortals reaction, wiping his hand across his temple, spying blood.

“I do not threaten.” Loki spoke, putting his hands up. The man looked at his eyes and visibly relaxed, realizing that Loki’s eyes were normal, and not glowing blue.

“I thought the Captain had finished you off, Trickster.” Amora smirked, lowering the scepter to her side. “Or are you just so desperate to return to your master, you came running back like the little weak boy you are.”

“Ah Amora, you would not understand, being the fragile structure you are since Odin stripped you of your Godliness-”

“How dare you?!” She flashed in front of Loki, the blade of the scepter being held to his neck. “I am of the same breed as you Trickster-”

“Or, are you?” Loki retorted, grabbing her arm, and allowing his skin to turn blue. Amora screamed, the freezing of his skin burning hers before she backed away, a black mark encompassing her lower arm.

“Stalling me,” Amora screeched, gripping the scepter tighter in her hand. “Will not change a thing.”

“No, no, no, threatening.” Tony corrected, eyes wide as he walked behind the bar.

“No drink for you then?” Loki asked, a smirk playing on his partially blue face.

“Well, we’re having one.” He smiled, and Loki met his eyes. _**This mortal better know what he**_ _ **i**_ _ **s doing**_ **.**

“The Chitauri are coming, and they will destroy you.” The Enchantress walked to the window and watched the sky above. “Not a thing will change that. What do I have to fear?”

“The Avengers,” Tony continued pouring two glasses of scotch, and slid one over to Loki. Amora looked at him questionably, as did Loki, but the trickster remembered some of the files. “That’s what we call ourselves. Kind of like, Earths Mightiest Heroes, a team of some sort.”

“Oh, I have already had the pleasure of meeting them.”

“Takes us some time to get our shit together, I will give you that.” Loki smirked before he downed the drink, staying seated as he faced Amora. Whatever it was burned his throat, but felt good after all the retching he had done.

“But lets do a head count.” Tony continued. “His brother,” He pointed to Loki, and the god winced at the mention. “A demi-god, more like just plain _god_. A supersoldier, the living legend, who kind of lives up to that. This guy, whom has not only magical abilities, but some weird freezing power and is the lover of the supersoldier,”

“A gentleman with _breathtaking_ anger management issues,” Loki continued, watching the genius slide cuffs among his wrists. _**Not lover, you are lucky I kind of like you Stark**_. “A couple of amazing master assassins,”

“And of course, me. And you, big lady, have managed to royally piss every single one of us off. This one probably more than the others.” Tony finished, a smile on his face.

“That was the plan, dear Stark.”

“Not your best plan Enchantress.” Loki stood, and Tony walked around, meeting the god, with his drink in hand. “But you rarely set your own plans, right?”

“When they come, and they will, they will come for you blondie.”

“I have an army. One that will encompass this tower, this city, then this planet, and kill every last mortal Thor and Loki had vowed to protect.”

“We have a Hulk.” Tony approached Amora. Loki stayed behind the man, watching for any sort of attack. If Tony wasn’t going to stop mouthing off to her, Loki knew he would surely be dead by Amora in a few seconds.

“Oh, I thought that mindless beast had wandered off?”

“There is no throne, no crown, no _version_ of this where you come out at the top lady. Maybe that army of yours shows up, and maybe it’s too much for us, but it will all be on you. Because if we can’t protect Earth, you can be damn well sure we’ll _avenge_ it.”

“That was good.” Loki smirked, moving beside Tony as Amora approached.

“It just flows off the tongue, right?” The genius downed his drink.

“How will the petty mortals have time for me, when they will be fighting you?” She stopped in front of Tony, setting the scepter on his chest. He panicked, but the change never came. She tried again screeching as she blasted Loki into the wall behind the bar. Her hand engulfed Tony’s neck, tossing him like a rag doll to the floor.

“JARVIS,” He breathed, scrambling to get back up. “Anytime, please, anytime now. This bitch is strong-”

Amora grabbed him again, lifting his body above hers, “You will _**all fall before me** _ **.** ” She shrieked, hurling Tony through the window. The glass shattered and all Loki could hear was the frantic shouting fall further and further away.

“DEPLOY! **DEPLOY!!!!!!!** ”

“As for you, Trickster, you will be punished for your insolence!!” Amora blasted the scepter at Loki again, throwing his body back. “You dare go against _Him,_ the one who so graciously saved you from certain death?”

“If you have not noticed, these mortals you despise, have been the only ones who have _really_ saved me.”

The Enchantress screeched, seizing Loki, and lifting him until his feet were dangling over the edge of the window. He did not remember her being this strong, but as the gem against her neck glowed brighter, he knew what they were in for.

“Let us see them salvage what is left of you now.”

She braced the scepter, ready to pierce Loki’s chest, when something flew from the wall, colliding with Loki and tossing Amora to the side.

He was falling, the machinery blasting past him toward Tony. It opened, and Loki watched as it encompassed the genius, forming a suit to save him from the fall.

His magic was low, and all Loki could think about was that he might actually die this time as the pavement came closer and closer. But that moment didn’t come.

Loki’s body was thrust upward, metal catching his middle and pulling him higher and higher from his certain death.

“I know you’d look good splattered on pavement, but I really don’t wanna see the Captains face if we have to clean you up from below _my_ tower.” Tony smirked behind the mask, and Loki damn well knew he had the trust from this man. His hands gripped the metal asthey flew up, until they were level with Amora in the tower again. “Oh, and there is definitely one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil.” Tony blasted Amora back before she had time to shoot the scepter at him.

A strange noise was heard as both looked above, a dark circle forming in the sky.

“Um,”

“That is an army heading our way.” Loki snapped.

“Really Blitzen, I hadn’t noticed.” His HUD changed to battle mode. “Sorry, but I’m gonna have to drop you here.”

“You cannot leave me here STARK!!!” Tony dropped Loki on the balcony, the ground cracking beneath him. “STARK, I CAN HELP!!!”

“Looks like it is just you and I, Trickster.” Amora caught Loki’s attention, and the sound of metal behind him made him duck for a moment.

“AMORA, TURN OF THE TESSERACT, OR I WILL DESTROY IT.” Thor’s voice boomed, shaking the ground and glass beside them.

“There is no stopping it,” She jumped down gracefully. “There is only, the war.”

“So be it!” Thor launched Mjölnir and Amora’s scepter blocked it. He knocked her down for a second before he turned and grabbed Loki. Thor held him over the edge, his fingers squeezing the tricksters neck tight, eyes searching Loki’s for answers.

Amora attacked again, the thunderer’s hand slipping around Loki. Thor jolted to the side, and Loki felt his grasp completely loosen as he slipped free.

“THOR!” Loki screamed, clutching the edge of the balcony. He could see the fallen letters below, his feet dangling on what was left of the main A of he building.

Memories... The memories of he and Thor plagued his mind. Letting go of Gungnir, leaving that life behind. Letting the monsters in, taking what was once his, using him as a puppet.

_**Not again, please not again!** _

His hands were weakening, the glass piercing his already damaged skin. Loki knew he couldn’t hold on much longer, and this time, he would truly fall to the ground below, without Steve ever knowing that his mind had been cleansed of Amora and _Him_.

He watched frantically as Thor threw Mjolnir at Amora, the hammer colliding with her armor, tossing her over the edge.

Only Loki heard the maniacal laughter as Amora landed onto a Chitauri pod and raced off.

In that moment, his hands, slick with blood, finally faltered. Ruminations of before passed through his mind, but this time he didn’t want to let go.

_But what will my life be if I cling on to what little I have?_

“LOKI!” He heard Thor’s voice, his face a faint echo of before. It felt like he was falling in slow motion. It felt, too much.

_**Goodbye Steve-** _

His wrist became full of pain in seconds and Loki looked up, finding Thor’s hand clutching desperately to his wrist.

“I will not allow this again, brother.” He breathed, grasping Loki’s wrist harder.

“You cannot stop what fate wishes Thor.” Loki whispered, not even reaching up. _**For me to die so the rest of you can live on in peace.**_

“Do you really want this? To die like this? Against the ground without a word to the man who helped you? Saved you?”

_**Loved you** _

Loki growled, grabbing Thor’s arm tightly as he was pulled up. His hands burned from the cuts, but all Loki could do was scream at his oaf of a brother when his feet touched solid ground.

“There is much you do not know.” He hissed, turning to Thor. “That you do not understand, _brother!_ ”

“It is still a glad sight to see your mind as your own Loki.” Thor patted his arm gently.

“Let us not get too intimate right now.” He pulled away, feelings reverting to where they had been for years. “There is much to discuss, and we have not the time.”

“I will fight alongside you like we always have, dear Loki.” Thor responded, not saying anything. He offered his hand, a thin strip of leather dangling from it. “Mother wanted you to have these, for they may help you in your time of need.”

Loki took the pendants from Thor and took a closer look. “Thor, the stones? Why two?”

“She would not answer in my hastened leave. They are for you to use as needed.”

A quinjet glided by, an engine being shot out by Amora on her pod. He heard it crash close by and it was then Loki realized that the others had come. Dr. Banner had to be en-route, he was sure of it.

“It is them.” He looked to Thor, sliding the pendants around his neck quickly without a second thought. “The rest.”

“I cannot leave up here without trying-”

“There is no way to break the barrier, and they need to know that.”

“Loki, calm down-”

“Do _not_ tell me to calm down Thor.” His voice dropped and his jaw clenched. “You want me to help you fight, then you _fight_ with them. We cannot win this. Not without working together. And not just us. Because I know you cannot trust me, and I do not even trust myself, but I have information that they need and you are holding me up here like father did when you would go on your adventures, and _I am having none of it_!!!!”

He breathed out, hands balled up on his sides as his eyes met Thor’s. The shock was evident, he could see it, but his reaction was what shocked him.

Thor’s arm engulfed Loki as they jumped off the building, the wind flying though his matted hair.

“Use the lighting!” He found himself shouting as he gripped Thor’s armor harder.

He flew down, zapping what he could of the Chitauri to ash before their feet hit the ground.

“The cube is impenetrable. I cannot break the barrier.” He spoke hoarsely as he collapsed, letting Loki free from his grasp. The god coughed, dirt flowing through his nostrils.

When no one responded to Thor, the trickster finally looked up.

“Give me one good reason that I shouldn’t.” He found the archer and one of his arrows pointed to his head. The widow’s gun was also to his head, and Steve was standing behind them, face of stone.

“Do not harm him-”

“Shut it Thor, you will only make it worse.” Loki snapped, and Clint pressed the arrow against his skin as he raised his arms in surrender.

“The eyes Cap.” The archer backed away, allowing Steve to move forward. He grabbed Loki by the collar and hoisted him to his level.

_Years._

It felt like years when Steve’s eyes finally met Loki’s. And he knew. That little part of him that was left from the ice knew that this was _his_ Loki.

“I, I have done some truly awful things Captain Rogers, and I understand if you want me to go-”

Steve jolted Loki violently to the side, silencing the god as pressed him against an overturned car. The weapons followed, but he ignored them. If Steve couldn’t tell, then death was what he really wanted.

“Don’t you _ever_ , make me do that again. Do you understand?” His voice was quiet and his grip tightened against Loki’s collar. The god felt his heart thunder, their connection finally being allowed to flourish. “I lost Bucky. I’ve lost many things, but I will _not lose you_. Never again, Loki.” He let go, setting the trickster gently on his feet. “He’s fine. They’re green, not blue-”

“Thank fuck.” Clint put his bow down with a whistle, sliding the arrow back into it’s sheath. “Like really, I like you. Well, you were a little odd working on the tesseract, I had my suspicions, but I like you Loki-”

“As heartwarming as this is boys, we’ve got bigger problems.” Natasha’s voice was distant. Her eyes weren’t focused on them, but on the portal above. “How do we do this?”

“As a team,” Steve’s eyes followed hers.

“The power surrounding the tesseract is impossible to break.” Loki spoke up, grabbing their attention. “It is pure energy. Amora had Selvig and I working on it with the scepter. She wants the fight focused on you. More Chitauri will be arriving to fulfill her task” He spoke firmly. “They will consume this planet in a matter of hours just for _Him._ ”

“He’s right.” Clint stepped next to Loki.

“What are you saying Hawkeye?” The Captain urged.

“I am saying, what he just said, sounds familiar and true. Amora will get whoever the fuck _Him_ is, the earth, and take Loki. And probably the rest of us.”

“Then we keep the Chitauri and Amora near here, and do not allow them to get past thirty-ninth, is that clear? We have Stark up top-”

The sound of a motor distracted Steve, and as he turned, the entire group followed suit.

“So,” The voice of Bruce gave everyone a sigh of relief. “This all seems, horrible.”

“I have seen worse,” Natasha smiled a little, and Bruce’s eyes met hers.

“Sorry, about that-”

“No, we could use the rage. We could use, a little worse.” She responded, nodding her head.

“Leviathan,” Loki whispered, as the large creature followed Tony.

“Not a party,” Natasha shook her head, eyes never leaving the monster.

“Dr. Banner,” Loki looked to Steve, then to the doctor. “Now might be the opportune time to get, well, enraged.”

“That’s my secret guys,” Bruce walked toward the large creature. “I am _always_ angry.”

As the large thing approached, they all watched in amazement as Bruce went from his human form to the Hulk with ease, and smashed the creatures head down.

Tony shot small missiles into the tearing skin of the leviathan, finally bringing it down. Steve covered Natasha with his shield and Loki threw a force field around Clint and himself. It was weak, and he felt the heat burn through, but it was protecting them, and that was all he needed,

They felt relieved as the leviathan crashed below, only to look up and realize just how many more began to fly through the portal.

The New York skyline glittered in Leviathans and Chitauri, but all they could do was fight. _As a team_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these last two chapters were really hard for me to write. I hope you enjoy them, and I apologize if they feel a bit rushed. YAY Loki's back to his own mind, and that's better than him not being in his own mind.
> 
> Just one more chapter left lovely readers.
> 
> OH YEA AND AGENT CARTER SEASON 2 YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW PROUD AND HAPPY I AM ABOUT THAT.
> 
> And I saw Age of Ultron again, and I'm sure I'll have seen it a third time by the time the last chapter is posted... Such a fun film.
> 
> P.S. What would you guys like to see for these two? I have the third installment done already, and am currently working on the fourth. There will be a fifth, and possibly sixth. I love these two too much to stop now. So let me know what you think, and what you would like to see these guys in.
> 
> And I've kind of listen to overly romantic music for them, so sorry if they come off a bit sappy. I've really tried to not have that happen, but come on, Steve is probably a bit of a sap.
> 
> Believe me, your comments have made this possible and keeping up with the series. I love you guys so much!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki fights beside those who he is honored to call his friends.

“None of this will mean a damn thing unless we get that portal closed, Captain.” Natasha breathed out, setting her acquired weapon down. “Loki and I can only fight off so many down here.”

“Nothing, not even our biggest guns can touch it.” He responded, eyes falling to Loki for a moment.

“Maybe it’s not about guns.” She answered.

“No,” Loki looked to Steve, his head filling with the scepter and how he had helped Selvig construct the portal machine. “It's not.”

“Can you stop it?” The captains eyes widened at the question.

“Lady Romanoff, the scepter. Get the scepter...” He began and watched as more Chitauri approached in the distance. “I can get to Amora, but you need to get it from her once I take care of her.”

“What will the scepter do?” She asked, and Steve shoved a small bud in Loki's hand.

“Selvig and I, we built a fail safe. I remember, we were connected,” He pushed the bud in his ear, remembering the small objects from his time with the commandos. “I'll get Amora to the tower, if you can get a ride to the top-”

“I have one, but I can definitely use a boost from either of you.” She backed across from Steve and Loki as he braced his shield. “It’ll be fun. Get the scepter, save humanity.”

“You'll do a better job than myself, Lady Romanoff.” Loki gave a bow, his respect for the woman forming the moment he spoke to her in the cell.

“Lady Natasha is just fine,” The spy smirked. More Chitauri pods flew over and Natasha ran forward, leaping onto Steve’s shield with ease as he tossed her into the air. The second she caught a Chitauri pod, he let his breath out.

“Loki, how is your magic?” Steve turned, but Loki wasn't paying attention to him. The god was staring at his hands and forearms, a deep blue seeping into his pale skin. “Loki-”

“My glimmer is failing.” He spoke quietly.

“Your magic?” The captain grabbed his arm, but Loki turned way. In that moment he felt weak and defeated.

_**They have won. He has taken my only way of hiding this-** _

“LOKI!” Steve shouted, shoving the god behind him and using his shield to block the Chitauri grenade.

Both men flew back, Steve going over the bridge below and Loki flying in the opposite direction.

His body hurt, and the blue spread more, an icy feeling filling his chest. The attackers surrounded him, ready to take him down.

The icy sensation grew, and Loki forced himself up. One tried to blast him, but the god held his hand up, freezing the thing.

The others stared at him before they attacked, but a blast knocked them down. Loki looked up, finding Stark zooming over.

“Cap's got this Loki, just do what you do best,” Tony shot off, shooting more and more Chitauri down.

The god continued to fight, his chest tightening again as he used the casket to freeze a Leviathan as it flew by.

 _**This should catch Amora's attention** _ **.**

The god sprang forward, sending a couple copies around to distract the Chitauri soldiers, **(** _ **Weak, so weak from this magic)**_ all wearing the armor that was designed for _attention_ and making sure he was noticed.

 _'Widow's on the building-'_ Stark's voice filled his ears.

“If I can get Amora here, I can help up there,” Loki spoke, grabbing one of he Chitauri staffs and shooting them down. “My magic is too low to teleport,”

 _'Amora is near, I can get her in the tower'_ Clint spoke, and Loki looked up, hearing the maniacal laughter.

The god fought off more Chitauri, fighting like he had fought back in the old days.

_**Back when Steve and I only had one evil thing to fight.** _

He remembered fighting with Schmidt as he shot down another Chitauri with the gun he had taken from them.

 _ **They are just fighting for their master. For** Him_.

 _'AMORA IS ON THE TOWER'_ Clint's voice radiated through his com, and Loki took off running toward the tower, his heart pounding. This was it, and if he could make it up there, he could help save this realm from the danger of the Other. He could prevent the war now.

“I can get to the tower, it will take me a bit-”

“Hulk take green man to fight green lady.” Was all the god heard, before being lifted from the ground.

It didn't scare him, not really. But the fact a giant green man had grabbed Loki and was now climbing up Stark's tower had mesmerized the god just a bit. The fact that a mortal had created this Hulk, was an amazing feat as well.

They landed, the Hulk setting Loki down roughly before he was blasted (thankfully not off the building) from Amora and her scepter.

“Trickster,” The woman seethed, barring the staff as it grew longer. “We meet, for the final time.”

“If I am to die, then at least do your job properly this time.” Loki growled, green glowing at his hands. _**How is this possible?**_

“I am only following orders, Jotun.”

Loki felt like a fire was burning in his veins the moment she muttered those words.

Amora attempted to strike him, but he shot a dagger at her, and blocked the scepter with a small force field.

“You insolent, little monster!”

The stones Thor had given to him began to glow, green tendrils flowing around him as he fought against her. He spied her gem becoming brighter, the red reminding him so much of Schmidt that Loki only wanted to beat her more.

“You poison my mind,” He felt the power surge under his skin, remembering only feeling this long ago. “And try to take a place I call home?”

“That captain will be dead before you get your chance to be with him. How could he ever be with a _monster?_ ” Amora seethed, but Loki grabbed her, tossing her easily into the tower. He landed beside her, ripping the scepter from her hand as she cried out in pain.

“How dare you?!” The god shrieked, holding the scepter to her throat. “I will kill you before you lay a hand on him-”

 _'Loki,'_ Steve's voice radiated in his head, the earpiece transmitting quietly. _'You don't need to do that.'_

“I cannot help if she deserves this,” He responded automatically, holding the scepter so close to her delicate flesh.

_'Remember what we talked about? Before we fought Zola on the train? You are a good person Loki, don't let her taunt you into killing her.'_

“I guess Asgard will have to deal with not only myself, but you, Enchantress.” Loki snapped his fingers, shackles forming around her wrists as she squirmed. “You have failed you master, let him see you fall.”

“He will find you, Trickster.” The woman spat, attempting to rise, but Loki just set a foot on her chest. The stone cracked beneath his feet, and he was releaved that even if it held true power, it was still a fake. “And when he does, you will suffer more than you ever have.”

“Don't tempt me to repeat the process.” He snarled, and turned away. The Hulk had just climbed back up, eyes landing on Amora.

He let him do what he pleased, ignoring the excessive pounding as he teleported to the top.

“As you requested, Lady Natasha.” Loki bowed a bit, handing the scepter to her. The look in her eyes, she was determined to close this portal.

“Guys, I can do this. We can close this portal-”

 _'Do it!'_ Steve shouted into the com, but Loki sensed something else in the distance.

' _I have a nuke headed to Manhattan.'_ Tony spoke, causing Loki, Natasha and Selvig to look into the distance. _'And I know right where to put it.'_

“You do this, you're facing death Stark-” Loki started, but the genius cut him off.

His com went silent, and the god just shook his head.

The nuke disappeared in the portal, all of them starring in amazement.

 _ **Will he survive?**_ Loki thought furiously, readying his shields.

 _'Do it!'_ Steve shouted, and Natasha promptly pushed the scepter through the barrier.

The portal closed, sending a blast radiating thought Manhattan. Just as he predicted, the god flew back, and he held his shields firm against himself. The widow shot a grappling hook from her gauntlets, swinging with ease below the now closing portal, with Selvig safe against her side.

Loki slammed against the ground, watching as Stark fell through the moment before the portal had closed. The Hulk flew up, catching the man and bringing him back to the ground.

Thor and Steve surrounded Stark quickly, and Loki joined, kneeling beside the man as the captain did. He ripped the face plate off, but couldn't hear breathing.

Loki shook his head silently, hands glowing green. He pressed them firmly against Stark's armor, and felt his own heart begin to beat faster in his chest.

Tony awoke with a start, and Loki fell back against the ground, blue forming quickly over his hands.

“You are an idiot sometimes, brother.” Thor approached carefully. “Those stones were to hold you over, not to be used to heal another.”

“I, I am fine.” Loki stated, starring at the men around him light headed and suddenly very tired.

“Anyone want to try shawarma?” Tony's voice was fading and Loki felt darkness edge into his vision.

_It is time to rest, my dear boy. You have done your family proud._

“Loki,” He heard the captain's voice, and spotted him in his blurred vision. “No, no, no. Come on, we won. Stay with me.”

_**I have done my family proud.** _

“You and the others are alive and well. That is all I can ask for, my dear captain.”

_I will see you soon my son. The remnants are fading, and I will help you in any possible way._

Loki closed his eyes, seeing his mother for a brief second, before he welcomed the darkness he had earned after today.

~****~

“You know captain,” Thor looked to his brother, a peaceful look upon his features as he lay against the pillows. “I have never believed Loki capable of the things I have witnessed upon this day. He has honored himself in more ways that I believed possible. And that is due to you.”

“He made the choice to help me, back in the war.” Steve answered, keeping his hands folded firmly in his lap. _This is Thor, Loki's brother, the one he was so jealous of._ “Helped save a lot of men who would have died. And he did it on his own accord.”

“He has saved this world twice, and our father will not forget that.” Thor looked away. “I wish to remain, but I must take him, the tesseract, and Amora back to Asgard.”

“Loki is staying here-” Steve stood, almost level with Thor. “He is an agent of SHIELD and a citizen of our country.”

“I cannot go against Odin's orders-”

“You can speak with Director Fury.” Steve shook his head. “I won't allow him to go to a place where he will be treated as if everything he did here never happened-”

“Steve,” Loki's voice caught his attention, and he turned to face him. Loki's eyes were bright, the green shining against his pale skin. “Thor, may I speak with the captain alone?”

“Of course,” The god nodded, leaving the room.

Loki was tired. Steve could tell. He was pale and his eyes were sunk in dark circles, much like the day he met him.

“I have to go.” Loki spoke quietly, twining his fingers aimlessly. “I need to face Odin and the others. I have wronged them-”

“You've said it yourself, they would imprison you for what you've done.”

“If that is what they decide, then it is not in my hands.” He shrugged, but Steve just shook his head. “You cannot go against Odin. He could do so much to you. I would not allow it.”

“Loki, you can't make my choices for me. You've said it before. I won't make your choices for you-”

“Keeping me here is your choice. I need to face the consequences of what I have done.”

“This is your home.” _Your home is with me, with the people you helped save._ “Let me go back with you.” Steve placed his hand on Loki’s arm, squeezing it gently as he took a seat beside him “I can talk to Odin. I can speak with him. Tell him, tell your people that you have worked with the Earth. You helped save us from Amora and something much worse-”

“I cannot allow that.” The god pulled away, standing wearily from his bed. “What I had done before was treason. And I _must_ face the consequences.”

“Yes, what you did before was wrong. But _you_ are not the only guilty party. Four people disobeyed your orders, when you were pushed to a position you had no desire for.” The soldier stood, stepping behind Loki whose arms were crossed, hugging himself tighter. “I _want_ to go with you.”

“I do not see _why_ you would want such a thing Captain.” He didn’t turn. Didn’t even move, but he was wanting too. To turn around, and look Steve right in the eyes, and say it.

_**Why do you feel this way about me?** _

Loki couldn’t guarantee Steve’s safety. Not on Asgard. The man could be imprisoned just for being associated with him.

“It is not safe. You would not be welcome with open arms. You would be walking beside a traitor, a, a _monster_. They will not take kindly to you making a defense for myself. And they would certainly try to lock you away just for your association.”

“If they do, they wage war on Earth. Remember, national icon.” Steve smirked, and Loki couldn’t help my smile just a little. “From what you had said, they wouldn’t risk that.”

“Why do you want to risk your well being for my own?” He finally turned, green eyes leveled with blue.

“Because if you go, I’m afraid I will never see you again.” Steve raised his hand, placing it gently on Loki’s cheek. Loki took in a breath, feeling his skin tingle and his heart beat faster. _**He want's you here, wants you to stay.**_ “You could be locked up, never to come back, and I would just be here waiting. Waiting forever, and I have done seventy years of that. I don’t want to anymore.”

“You cannot possibly-”

“Before, when Bucky and I found you, we had no idea what we were doing. But you were being tortured, and harmed, and that wasn’t right in my book. Then, you work with us. Even if you had your moments of weakness, you still saved _so many_ people. And in the end, you saved me.” He was holding Loki’s head now, forcing the god to keep his eyes on his. “You were taken. You fought it. You fought with me, and a team of unbalanced people to save a planet you only just discovered. That you wouldn't even consider your home. Loki, I will defend you until the day I really die, because if your brother, father, and people can’t see what I do, they’re not worth it.”

“Steve-”

“Hold on.” Loki nodded firmly, feeling Steve’s thumb brush his jaw, rough skin meeting Loki’s softer face. “You said… Before, you said that I- I could never love a monster.”

_**How could he not see that I am a danger to him? I am a monster to my own people.** _

“Well, I can’t love a monster,” He paused. “I can spend every moment convincing you that you are nothing like the person you see yourself as. You are Loki. You care about others. You save people who can't save themselves. You care about me. You're all lines and angles that I could draw forever.”

“Forever is a long time, Captain.” His eyes finally fell, but he didn’t pull away.

 _It’s a start,_ the Captain thought.

“The things I said to you,” Steve took a breath, keeping his eyes on the man before him. “Before, I, I am sorry I said them. It was meant to hurt, and after everything you've been through, before your fall, I had no place to say such things.”

“You were not wrong.” Loki's breathing had hitched just a little. “They were things that I needed to hear. But I do forgive you. I feel you will be alongside me for some time.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Steve smiled, watching Loki’s eyes light up when they met his. “Not for a long time.”

This wasn't _his_ thing. Loki  _didn't_  do love. Not anymore. He didn't want to feel the loss that would eventually come. That he would indefinitely push away.

He was chaos. Fire and ice, all in one. Never meant to be stable.

But Steve. Steve, _Steve, Steve…_ The soldier, the captain, the _hero_ wanted to fight beside Loki. Wanted to, to stand beside him. As an equal, not someone better.

Steve was order and kindness, and could teach Loki many things he needed to learn. To help him stabilize. (To help him to build off what he lost, to allow him to be himself in a world where individualism was prized above all.)

It would take time, working through their, feelings. But Loki had time. Enough time to memorize the man before him. So when Steve’s mouth pressed softly (They were warm and soft and light, compared to his cool and harsh lips and Loki couldn’t get enough. _Never enough_.) to his, the god didn’t hold anything back.

Steve would be there for Loki, he knew that. And Loki knew, just _knew,_ that he would be there for Steve.

“YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS BARTON!” Loki and Steve broke apart, both finding the entire team (Including Fury and his unamused face) standing in the door as Stark whacked Barton's arm.

(He couldn't admit that he hid behind Steve's bulk. Nor that he was blushing like a teenager caught staring at a person they admired for the first time.)

“You don't need my money Stark, you have enough of it.” The archer snarked back, shoving his way past the others.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Fury eyed Loki and Steve, before he turned to the others. “The World Council want's Amora and the Tesseract. So I suggest you take this time to say your goodbyes. You leave in half an hour, it is all I could get to let you guys go.”

“Director, you can't possibly let them take Loki-” Steve stepped forward, keeping his hand on Loki's arm.

“As much as we need him, he has agreed to take the consequences of his actions. We have it written from the day he spoke to Col. Phillips and Agent Carter.” Fury actually looked solemn. “Half an hour.”

~****~

“I'll see you again.” Steve hated goodbyes. This was something he didn't believe was fair, and just when he got Loki back, the god was getting taken away. “I will, I can promise you that.”

“You cannot.” Loki whispered, looking at the pavement.

“I can, and I will.” He pulled Loki into a hug, the god wrapping his arms around Steve voluntarily. The others, he spied them giving him a nod. “I won't abandon you. I'll be there some how, alright?”

They accepted him. Despite his flaws and unsavory past, this group of mortals accepted Loki. As if he was one of their own.

“Don't forget about this. About your home.” Steve whispered, eyes screwed closed. He pressed his mouth to Loki's, not caring if the others were watching. The god held him tight, afraid to let go.

“Take this,” Loki breathed into Steve's neck, sliding something over his head.

“What-”

“A gift from mother,” Loki whispered, grasping onto the pendant briefly. “To know if you are safe. This will help if anything happens.”

_**I will be home. I will come back to you Steve Rogers.** _

Loki closed his eyes when Steve backed away. When he opened them, he smiled and grabbed Amora's arm. Thor offered him the tesseract, and Loki accepted.

For the first time in years, Loki didn't know what was ahead of him. And yet, he was not scared of the future. Because he would see Steve again.

He would make sure of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END....
> 
> J.K. There is another once coming. But, I kind of had a hard time writing this final chapter. Lot's of stuff for Loki and Steve to talk about, though not a lot of time.
> 
> THEY FINALLY KISSED, WOO HOO!
> 
> Plus, writing action is HARD. So, there you guys go. The final chapter of this story, yet there is more to come (and part three is completed, part four in the works.)
> 
> I would like to know where you see these two, post fighting for the greater good, etc... They honestly deserve a vacation, I know...
> 
> Let me know what you lovely readers think! And thank you so, so freaking much for your support throughout this story and series. It has meant so much to see your kudos and comments.

**Author's Note:**

> SO I AM BACK. I have just finished this story, and I am also tweaking out the ending chapters just a bit. BUT, this story is finished, and I appreciate everyone who has stuck with me for this long.
> 
> (I've even already started on a part three *gasp* so I hope you all enjoy this installment!)


End file.
